Joey and Lauren - This Isn't Me
by lozxtitchx
Summary: What happens when Lauren meets Joey, a guy who's able to get under her skin and inside her head without even trying? Will Lauren let the walls she built up around her when her parents disowned her down to let Joey in or not? Read on. M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

LAUREN'S POV:

Friday and Saturday nights were the busiest nights for the club, and for a week or so now, an unfamiliar face had been coming in, making his way to the bar, to my section in particular, ordering beer after beer whilst trying to strike up conversation with me…

My first impressions of this guy were good, really good. He was handsome, had dark, smouldering eyes that could make the right woman he looked at legs turn to jelly. He obviously worked out too, his biceps bulging beneath the Ralph Lauren t-shirt he was wearing…

"Usual?" I asked as I started my shift, making my way over to him

"Please" he replied "so, tell me something"

"Depends what that something is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I set his beer down on the bar

"What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing in a place like this?" he inquired

"I'm doing what needs doing to pay the bills" I informed him "£4.00 please"

"These kinda places, they're not the sort of places a person like you should be" he proclaimed

"You know nothing about me" I sighed, running my hand through my hair

"I know that you're nothing like your workmates. That you don't like clubbing and getting drunk at every given opportunity. That you'd prefer to stay indoors and watch the TV and eat a Chinese takeaway" he replied

_What? How did he know all this?_

"You're wrong, totally wrong. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do" I informed him, walking away from him

He knew too much about me, but I wasn't scared or weirded out by it. I liked it, the fact that someone knew me after such a short amount of time. He'd gotten under my skin and into my head within a matter of minutes of talking. Who was this guy? I was very intrigued to find out…

**Short, sharp chapters to begin with. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked back to the bar after my break had finished, seeing Joey sat with his usual beer in hand. Walking behind the bar I rested my elbows on the edge, smiling at him…

"Long time no see" I chuckled as he took another sip of his beer

"Miss me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue at me

"Yep, cried myself to sleep every night" I informed him "not. Business or pleasure?"

"You don't answer questions about yourself, why should I answer them about myself?" he inquired

"Alright, alright. I was just making conversation" I replied, making my way down the bar to serve another couple of customers

JOEY'S POV:

"Ready to apologise yet?" she asked as she moved to stand opposite me again

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Wait a sec, I don't even know your name" I admitted, smirking at her

"It's Lauren. And you are?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Joey" I informed her "nice to meet you. Anyway, yeah, I'm sorry for being such a grumpy guts, it's just been a busy few days"

"It's no trouble. Want another?" she inquired

"No thanks, I should be getting going. I'll see you tomorrow night though" I replied

Nodding her head, I smiled and set some money for my drinks down on the bar, leaving the club and making my way home…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Come on, love, come and have a dance with us" a drunken punter proclaimed as I made my way around the bar, collecting glasses

"I've told you this a thousand times, no" I informed him, pushing his hand off my waist

"Lauren, everything okay?" Joey's voice asked as he made his way over

"Yeah, fine thanks" I replied "let's get you a drink at the bar"

Nodding his head in agreement, I watched him as he glared at the guy who'd been trying to get me to dance with him and smiled as he followed me to the bar...

"This is why you shouldn't work in these types of places" he sighed

"I'm okay, aren't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I guess" he informed me, smiling as I handed him his change

"You don't usually stay till closing" I stated as I began to clear up as the bar emptied

"Just wanted to make sure you're really okay" he admitted "and to see if I could walk you home?"

"I'm a big girl, Joey, I can look after myself" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"I know you can, but it'd put my mind at ease knowing you're okay" he informed me

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to finish here and then we'll go" I stated

JOEY'S POV:

"This is me then" Lauren informed me as we arrived outside a block of flats not far from the club

"Off you go then" I chuckled as she rooted through her handbag for her keys

"Bossy" she mumbled, finally fishing her keys from her bag

"What do you girls carry in your bags?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Purse, make-up, keys, hairbrush, deodorant, perfume, other bits" she replied "why?"

"It took you forever to find your keys, that's all" I informed her "I'll see you soon then, Lauren"

"Yeah. Thanks for walking me home, by the way" she stated as she made her way up the steps

Smiling at her, I watched as she unlocked her door and made her way inside. This girl had gotten to me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I leant against the now shut and locked door. This guy had gotten to me…


	3. Chapter 3

JOEY'S POV:

"It's on me, as thanks for walking me home last night" Lauren informed me, placing a bottle of beer on the bar as I arrived and sat down in my usual spot

"Cheers" I replied, holding my bottle up to her and taking a sip "how are you today?"

"Good thanks" she stated, smiling at me "how are you?"

"Good thanks" I mirrored "any sign of Mr. Sleaze tonight?"

"Nope, think you might've scared him off" she admitted, smirking at me "so I was thinking"

"Are you sure that's wise?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Very funny. I'm willing to answer any questions you might have to ask" she informed me "what do you wanna know?"

"Where were you born?" I asked

"London, born and raised" she replied "next?"

"And what about your family? Do you have one?" I questioned

She nodded… "Mum, Dad, one sister and one brother. Although I don't see them much"

"What? Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"They don't approve of this job" she admitted, sighing heavily and smiling weakly "next?"

"What do you like to do when you're not here?" I questioned

"What you said the other night. I don't like partying. I prefer to sit in, eat Chinese and watch TV" she replied "now are you gonna let me ask some questions about you?"

Nodding my head, I took a sip of my beer…

"Where were you born?" she questioned

"Same as you. London born and raised" I informed her

"Family?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Mum and sister. Dad's a jerk and left us when I was seven" I admitted, sighing heavily

Lauren smiled sympathetically… "What do you do for work?"

"I work in the building trade. I'm a construction site manager" I replied

"What do you like to do when you're not here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Work out, socialise with friends, spend time with my family, the normal things" I informed her

"How come you never bring any of your friends here to meet me?" she questioned

"I'd rather keep you to myself" I admitted, smiling at her "plus they'd be leering all over you. They always do when there's a beautiful woman around"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, shocked

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I looked at her face and she smiled, a smile appearing on my face…

LAUREN'S POV:

Like last night, as closing time was drawing nearer, Joey was still sat on his barstool, watching me tidy up…

"Either go or come and help me tidy up" I proclaimed, throwing a towel at him

"I was thinking about something" he admitted, smiling at me as he caught the towel

"Yeah, what's that then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Whether I should ask you out for a coffee when we leave here?" he questioned

"Yeah, that'd be nice" I replied, smiling at him as I made my way back behind the bar


	4. Chapter 4

"So can I ask a question?" I asked as Joey arrived back at our table with two cups of coffee

"Depends what that question is" he replied, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Why did you ask me out for coffee?" I questioned, pouring some milk into my mug

"I wanted to see you outside of your normal environment, if you're any different" he admitted

"I thought you'd already decided I wasn't like my workmates?" I inquired

"I have, but I wanted to see it for myself. Can I ask a question now?" he asked

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I took a sip of my coffee…

"Why did you pretend to be like all your other workmates?" he questioned

"It's the easiest way to be, that way I don't get hurt" I admitted

"And you've been hurt before?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head again, sighing heavily… "Mum and Dad don't agree with what I do for a living. They think it's degrading and I'm selling my body. They've practically disowned me. When I go home to see my friends and bump into them it's like they don't know me"

He smiled at me warmly and covered my hand with his, squeezing it tightly… "If it's any consolation, I'd never do that to you"

"It's not really but thank you" I replied, reciprocating the smile he was flashing at me

"Do you ever consider getting another job and trying to heal things with your parents?" he asked, taking another sip of his coffee

"All the time. But what job could I get? I've barely got any qualifications. School didn't interest me. The only subject I liked was art" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I have the perfect plan, if you're willing to hear it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"An opening in the company I work for has come up. They're looking for a new designer. You're into art, this could be the perfect opportunity for you" he explained "I'm not promising anything but I could try my best to get you an interview?"

"You'd do that for me? Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I know what it's like to be estranged from your parents" he admitted "and I regret every day I didn't want to know my Dad whilst he was alive. I don't want that for you"

"I'm sorry, Joey" I sighed, swallowing a lump in my throat "if you're really willing to do this for me then yes, I'd be flattered. Thank you"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I left the café after another coffee and I walked her home, both of us making the way up the steps to her front door…

"So you'll let me know about the interview then, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll ask first thing Monday morning"

"You've no idea how grateful I am, Joey, thank you" she replied, smiling widely at me

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Lauren" I informed her "are you working tomorrow?"

"Not unless someone rings in sick and they need another pair of hands" she admitted "why?"

"I was thinking we could go for another coffee?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, I'd like that. Same place?" she questioned

"Dinnertime?" I inquired

Nodding her head, she unlocked her door and opened it before turning back to me, pressing her lips against mine softly… "Thank you again, Joey"

Smiling at her, I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her back into me, our gazes locked before testing the waters and pressing my lips against hers again. Smiling against her lips as I felt her reciprocate, I deepened the kiss, running my tongue across her bottom lip…

"Night, Joey" she mirrored again, smiling widely at me as she walked inside


	5. Chapter 5

I was the first one to arrive at the café the next afternoon, Joey arriving soon after, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek as he sat opposite me in the booth I'd acquired for us…

"Sorry I'm late" he sighed "I was on the phone to my boss about your job"

"And? Don't keep me hanging, Joe" I begged, smiling at him warmly

"He said he'll do his best to arrange an interview for you tomorrow morning" he informed me "and if all goes well I'll let you know a time and a place tomorrow afternoon"

"You have no idea how grateful I am" I admitted "to know that I could possibly be getting out of that place is a dream come true"

"Don't get your hopes up though, please, Lauren" he begged, covering his hand with mine "I'm sure everything will go to plan but I don't want you to be let down if it doesn't"

I nodded my head in understanding and took a sip of my coffee… "Drink before it gets cold"

"So, do you have any plans for this afternoon then?" Joey questioned as he set his cup back down

I shook my head, signalling no as I took a sip of my coffee… "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could run through interview techniques, just in case" he replied

"Just in case" I mirrored, smirking "I thought you told me not to get my hopes up?"

"It's always good to be prepared, Lauren" he quipped "but if you wanna do something else?"

"Yeah, I do" I admitted "look, Joey, I know this may seem forward but are you ever gonna ask me out?"

"Very forward, but who says I'm interested?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"The kisses last night, and your face every time you look at me. I've seen you check me out, Joey" I informed him

"Not very subtle, am I?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee

"No, not really, but I think it's cute" I admitted, smiling warmly at him

"Cute? You see, I was going for hot" he informed me

"That too then, if it bothers you so much" I replied "so, back to the topic at hand, are you gonna ask me out?"

"That depends" he admitted, smirking at me

"On?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Whether you're a cheap or expensive date. You see, I only date girls with expensive taste" he explained

"Well what if I told you I was a cheap date? Would you still wanna take me out?" I asked

"Normally I'd say no but in this case, yes, I would" he informed me "there's something about you, Lauren Branning"

"Something about me? You're not an undercover cop trying to get the scope on my life, are you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing like that" he chuckled "but for the record, the something about you is the fact that you're beautiful, feisty, intelligent, witty and you make me laugh. I could go on"

"Please don't" she begged, bowing her head

"Are you not very good at taking compliments?" he inquired

"Not really" I replied "no one's ever really paid me any, anyway"

"Well if this goes well, you better get used to being paid them" he informed me

"I think I could get used to that" I admitted, smiling warmly as I looked up at him again

Joey and I had arranged for Friday evening. Climbing out of the shower, I hurried to my phone as it began to ring, picking it up…

"Hello" I answered breathlessly

"Lauren, you okay, babe?" Joey's voice asked me, a smile appearing on my face immediately

"I'm fine, you just caught me as I was getting out of the shower. Everything okay?" I questioned

"Everything's fine. I'm just calling to tell you you've got an interview on Friday" he informed me

"Friday? As in this Friday?" I inquired

"Yeah. My boss told his boss everything I told him and voila" he replied

"But that's the day of our date" I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair

"And? What difference does that make?" he questioned, obviously confused

"If it doesn't go well I'm not gonna want to go out, and I won't be much company either" I admitted

"Well if it doesn't go well, which I'm sure it will, we'll stay in and have Chinese food. How about it?" he suggested

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, shocked

"I wanna spend time with you, Lauren, even when you may possibly be in a bad mood" he informed me "so, what do you say?"

"Okay, that sounds good to me" I replied, smiling widely

"I meant about the interview" he chuckled "but good, I'm glad my plan for our date's on"

"Yes to that too. Thank you again, Joey" I stated

"You're welcome. Oh and Lauren, if I don't see you before then, good luck" he replied

"I'm sure you'll come into the bar during the week but thank you" I sighed "I better go and get sorted for there actually. Bye"

"Bye" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

Life was on the up…


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

My interview had been successful and I'd be notified as to whether I'd got the job in due course. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I made my way down in the lift, coming face-to-face with Joey, standing in the reception area with a bouquet of flowers for me…

Walking over to him, the grin still plastered on my face, I pressed my lips to his passionately a couple of minutes later, breathless…

"I take it we have a reason to celebrate tonight then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It went really well" I informed him "but they said they'd notify me in due course about whether I'd been successful or not"

"I'm sure you've aced it, babe" he replied, kissing me softly once again "but the choice is yours; we can either go out for dinner or we can order in?"

"You know what, let's go out. I fancy being spoilt" I admitted, smirking at him

"And who'll be the one doing the spoiling then?" he asked

"You, I hope?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I could be persuaded. But I might need a little something more to convince me" he replied

"Something I can do, I'm guessing?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes, stepping towards me, his arms winding around my waist… "Kiss me"

Smiling at him, I pressed my lips to his again, moaning as he slid his tongue into my mouth...

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had insisted on returning to her flat so she could change, even though I'd assured her what she was wearing was fine for where we were going but she was adamant. Waiting in her living room, I looked at the various pictures she had adorning the walls and sat on various pictures of furniture. Her family life before her starting work at the bar looked to be really good…

"Will I do?" her voice asked, snapping me out of my trance

"You look, wow" I proclaimed, turning around to see her in a black dress that came to just above her knees, her cleavage and legs on display, distracting me…

"Joey, I'm up here" she chuckled, tilting my chin up to meet her "I'll ask again. Will I do?"

I nodded my head, placing my hand on her waist, running my fingertips up and down the material…

"Should we get going before we get too caught up?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's probably for the best" I admitted, holding my hand out to her

LAUREN'S POV:

"I hope you like steak" Joey admitted as we arrived outside the restaurant we'd been eating in that evening

"I do" I informed him "you chose good, Joe. Oh hang on, that's me. Sorry"

"No, it's fine. It could be about your interview. Answer it" he replied, smiling at me

Rooting through my bag for my phone, we both climbed out of the taxi and I answered the call as Joey paid the fare…

"Hello, yes, this is she. I have? That's amazing. Oh my goodness, thank you so much" I proclaimed "yes, I'll see you next week. Okay, bye"

"I take it you got the job?" Joey questioned as I hung up

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately like I had done this morning when he'd met me at the reception "I start on Monday"

"This definitely calls for a celebration then" he stated as we walked inside hand-in-hand "champagne?"

Nodding my head in agreement, Joey made his way to the bar…

JOEY'S POV:

"What're you doing, Branning?" I asked Lauren as she ran her foot up and down my leg

"Nothing, nothing at all" she replied, smiling at me as we both continued to eat

"You see, I think you're telling fibs" I informed her, grabbing hold of her foot "why would you tell me fibs?"

She looked up at me innocently through her eyelashes… "I'm all done"

"But you've hardly touched your steak? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked

"I'm hungry for something, someone else" she admitted, licking her lips

"Can I have the bill please?" I inquired as a waiter walked past our table

"Of course, Sir. Was everything okay with your meals?" he questioned

"Fine thank you. We're just not very hungry anymore" I explained "if I could have the bill as soon as possible that'd be great, thank you"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back at my flat half an hour later, the tension having being building since we'd left the restaurant. Shutting and bolting the door behind me, I turned to face him, his eyes dark as his gaze drank in my body…

"What're you waiting for then?" I asked, his eyes darkening even more as we stared at each other

Moving towards me, Joey captured his lips in mine, my arms winding around his neck as he lifted my feet off the floor, my heels clattering to the floor as I was pressed against the door. He smiled as he heard me gasp, my legs locking around his waist…

"Mm" I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair, his lips pressing kisses to my neck

Bringing his hands up from my waist, he found the side zipper on my dress, pulling it downwards, letting his hand purposely brush the side of my breast, a moan emitting from my mouth as my head tipped back, falling against the door. Pulling the dress from my body as best he could, I watched as his eyes raked over my appearance now, my skin flushing the same red as the underwear set I was wearing…

JOEY'S POV:

"Like what you see, Joey?" she questioned, my attention moving back to her face

Nodding my head, I kissed her lips softly, letting my hand trail down her stomach and dip beneath the material of her panties, her hips bucking in response as I cupped her mound…

"Joey" she whimpered, her hips continuing to buck

"Tell me what you want, Lauren" I replied, kissing my way down to her chest

"I want to ride your fingers. Make me come, please" she begged, her hands gripping tightly onto my shoulders

Pushing two fingers into her, I purposely let them stroke across her inner wall, her fingernails digging into the skin of my shoulder underneath the shirt I was wearing. I let my fingers work in a "come here" motion inside of her, her moans only spurring me on…

"Another finger, please" she begged

Complying with her demand, I pushed a third finger in, letting it work the same as my other two fingers…

"And now your thumb on my clit, please" she insisted "I'm close, Joey. So close"

Doing as she asked again, I let my thumb find her clit, rubbing across it lazily…

"Harder" she whimpered, her fingernails digging into my skin I was sure she was drawing blood

She flew apart and I was certain I could've blown my stack as her body rode my fingers as she worked through her orgasm…

"Wow" she sighed, her eyes opening and looking into mine, a smile on her face

"Did you enjoy that, Lauren?" I inquired, pressing my lips against hers softly

"What do you think?" she murmured against my lips as she deepened the kiss "but you're wearing too many clothes. I need you, Joey"

With her help we discarded my clothes and I pushed into her within seconds, her walls clenching around me …

LAUREN'S POV:

I was holding onto Joey's biceps. Reminder, I had to watch him work out one time…He was still inside of me as he let me adjust to his size…

"How do you want this, Lauren?" he asked, his voice snapping me from my trance

"Hard, fast" I informed him, moving my hips, his length sliding deeper into me, a groan escaping his lips "did you like that, Joey?"

He nodded and I moved again, smiling as I heard him groan again. Stilling my movements, he began to push and pull in and out of me, the skin of his hips slapping against mine as he worked…

"So, so close" I panted, trying to catch my breath

"Let go, babe" he breathed into my neck, my orgasm shooting through me at his words

"Why are you getting dressed again? My bedroom's just through there" I chuckled

"You mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "I didn't just want to assume"

"You're not going anywhere, not yet anyway. I'm nowhere near done with you" I informed him

Smirking at me, I didn't anticipate his next move as he threw me over his shoulder into a fireman's lift, hurrying through to my bedroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

en/tsuk/product/clothing-427/dresses-442/going-out -dresses-561/sweetheart-bodycon-dress-2108177?refi nements=category~%5b223017%7c208523%5d&bi=1&ps=200


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

Waking up the next morning was like a dream. My head was rested on Joey's muscular chest, my arms wrapped around his waist, one of his arms around my shoulder, the other one draped above him on the pillow he was asleep on…

"Morning, beautiful" his sleep addled voice greeted me

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" I questioned

"Not too long" he informed me "was kinda tired"

"Yeah, me too" I mirrored, leaning up to kiss him softly "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Would it be bad if I said I wanted you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but I'm not very nutritious unfortunately" I admitted

"Needs must" he replied, a squeal escaping my lips as he abruptly flipped us over, my back against the bedsheets as he pressed his lips to mine

After some proper breakfast, Joey and I made our way through the hallway to the front door. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life, and even though I didn't want to assume what was going to happen next, I was hoping there would be many more nights like last night…

"So…" Joey began, pursing his lips together

"So…" I mirrored "I don't wanna seem needy but what was this?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What was last night? Was it just a bit of fun? Or was it something more?" I questioned

"I think we both know what last night was, Lauren" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"Then why do you have to go?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist

"Because some of us have work to do" he informed me as his body pushed mine back against the wall, his lips capturing mine so softly, despite the rest of his firm actions. I moaned softly as his fingers swept into my hair as his hands cupped my cheeks, his touch so gentle as he held my head in place. I moan into his mouth again as his tongue lazily dances with mine. His movements appear to be slowing and he seems in no rush despite his previous words about having to leave but his body is most definitely disagreeing with him…

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble one day, Lauren" he breathed against my lips

"Why's that?" I asked

"For being so insatiable" he replied, capturing my lips with his again "we're gonna have to be quick"

Nodding my head as his mouth worked against mine, I gasped as his hands wrapped around me and pulled my feet off the ground, my back being pressed against the door again, a reminder of what had happened going through my head only hours previous, and now I was going to get a very real reminder…

JOEY'S POV:

"Now I really have to go" I informed Lauren as I buttoned up my shirt "I still have to go home and change"

"Okay, I'll let you go this time" she chuckled, kissing my lips quickly once again

"I was wondering if you were gonna hold me prisoner" I admitted "so when do I see you again?"

"Tonight, if you want? I could cook for us?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Are you not working?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no… "Not back till tomorrow, and unless you come into work, you won't be seeing me much because I'm gonna have to work my notice"

"Tonight then" I replied "what time?"

"6:30pm?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll see you then. Anything I can bring?"

"Just yourself" she informed me "and Joey, last night was the most fun I've had in a while"

"Yeah, me too" I mirrored, smiling at her as I kissed her once more before leaving

LAUREN'S POV:

After Joey had left I cleaned up the kitchen, showered and did the general bits of tidying that needed to be done. Sitting down on the sofa to watch a bit of daytime TV before I had to go out and do the shopping, I decided to ring Mum…

"Hi, this is Tanya Branning, please leave a message after the tone" her voicemail message spoke

Sighing heavily, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before speaking… "Hi, Mum, it's me, Lauren. I just wanted to let you and Dad know as of next week I won't be working at the bar anymore. I've got a job as a designer at a construction company. Really good pay and really good prospects. I hope this can help bring us closer again because I really do miss you all. Call me when you can. Bye"

Hanging up the phone, I set it down on the sofa next to me. Would she get back to me? Doubtful…

**So Lauren and Joey are on good terms and Lauren is hoping to be back on good terms with her parents too, what will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

As the afternoon drew on and I began to prepare mine and Joey's dinner, I couldn't help but get excited about the prospect of seeing him again. I still had the niggling feeling in the back of my mind about not hearing back from Mum, even though it had been a matter of hours since I'd been in touch with her. I just hoped Joey wouldn't pick up on it. Putting the lasagne I'd made into the oven, I made my way through the hallway and to the front door as Joey knocked on the door…

"Hi, you're early" I greeted him, smiling widely as I opened the door

"Managed to knock off early" he informed me "you okay? You seem on edge?"

_Damn him for knowing me too well so soon…_

"Come in and I'll tell you everything" I replied, smiling at him as he stepped inside

"These are for you, by the way" he admitted, handing me a bouquet of flowers

"Joey, you don't have to keep spending money on me. You bought me flowers yesterday" I sighed

"I like treating you. Now come on, sit down and talk to me" he stated as we walked into the living room

"I'll just put these in water first and get us a drink" I informed him, disappearing into the kitchen

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren returned a few minutes later, two glasses of white wine in hand. Handing one to me, she sat down opposite me, taking a sip of her wine before bowing her head, fingering the rim of the glass…

"Start when you're ready, babe" I stated

"You'd left and I decided to call my Mum. As normal with me, it went to voicemail and I left her a message, saying that I'd got a new job and that I wanted to patch things up. That was at 10am, it's now 6:45pm, she'll have checked her phone. I just want things to be right again, Joey" she admitted, sighing heavily

"If your Mum doesn't wanna talk to you, Lauren, then she's an idiot" I proclaimed, her head shooting up to look at me "I'm sorry, but if she doesn't want someone as amazing as you in her life then she's crazy, both her and your Dad are"

"I'm glad I've got you. Sorry" she replied, pursing her lips together nervously

"What're you apologising for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Assuming that I've got you" she admitted "we've not defined this. What are we, Joey?"

"What do you want us to be?" I asked

"I'd like us to be a couple" she informed me, a smile on her face "you get me more than anyone in my life. All I had to do was look at you when you got here and you could tell there was something wrong. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something there, you knew me so well but it didn't scare me. If anything, it intrigued me. It still intrigues me. Sorry, I'm ranting, I do that when I'm nervous"

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Lauren" I chuckled "I want that too"

"You do?" she inquired

"I do. Because I feel exactly the same. What we've got is special, yeah?" I asked

"I hope so" she replied, smiling at me weakly

"I think it is" I informed her "so, girlfriend, can I kiss you now?"

She nodded her head and her smile widened as my head moved forwards and I kissed her softly… "Something smells good, what're we having?"

"Lasagne" she replied "I better go and check on it"

LAUREN'S POV:

After dinner Joey and I set our plates on the coffee table in front of us and I grabbed the remote, switching the TV on, lying back against Joey's front as he pulled me into him. I was on cloud nine, happier than I'd been for a long time. We'd settled on "Inception" when my phone started to ring. Handing the remote to Joey, he paused it. Thank goodness for Sky Movies and I leant forward and pulled my phone from the coffee table…

"It's Mum" I informed him, pursing my lips together nervously

"Answer it" he pushed, running his hand up and down my arm reassuringly

"Mum, hi" I greeted her as I answered the phone

"Take your time answering, why don't you" she sighed "what's this I hear about a new job?"

"I was busy, sorry. It's at a construction company. Like I said in my message, good pay and good prospects. I'm really excited about it" I explained

"And you think just because you've got a new job everything's going to be okay?" she asked

"No, but I was hoping it might start to mend some fences" I admitted, Joey's hand continuing to run up and down my arm

"Oh, Lauren, I wish things didn't have to be this way" she sighed

"They don't have to be, Mum. The bar's history. Please, I just want you guys to be back in my life, to acknowledge my existence when I come home" I informed her

"We can give it a go" she replied "because your Dad and I want that too"

"Really?" I questioned

"Really. But baby steps, Lauren. A lot has happened, darling" she stated

"I know, I know. I'm in the Square next week to see Lucy. Do you think I could see you both then?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"I'm sure we can make time" she replied

"Good" I sighed, turning to Joey "because there's someone I'd like you to meet"

"Really? Who?" she inquired, obviously intrigued

"Yes" I informed her "I'll call you when I'm on my way next week. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. We'll see you then. Oh and Lauren, congratulations" she replied

"Thanks, Mum" I sighed, both of us hanging up the phone

"You want me to come with you next week?" Joey questioned as I turned back to face him

"You don't have to but I'd really like it if you did" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

He smiled at me and pulled my lip from between my teeth… "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it"

I reciprocated his smile and kissed him gently… "Thank you. Will you stay tonight?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Then I'll stay" he informed me

"Good. Why don't we go to bed now?" I suggested

"But it's still early. Oh, okay. Yeah" he replied, reciprocating my smile

Standing up, I held my hand out to him, glancing at our laced fingers as he entwined his hand with mine as I led him into the bedroom…


	9. Chapter 9

Joey had stayed at mine for the last three nights, and it had been lovely, just being together. Coming home to someone had been something I'd missed, but not realised how much until Joey had come into my life. Today was the day we were going to Albert Square and I was nervous, really nervous. Not even Joey could calm my nerves about the whole thing because knowing my luck, something was bound to go wrong…

"Babe, you've gotta eat something" Joey sighed as I sipped my cup of coffee

"I'm fine with coffee thanks" I informed him, smiling weakly as I looked up from my cup

"Lauren Branning" he proclaimed, startling me "I'm gonna make you some toast and you're gonna eat it. I'm not having you passing out on me. From what you've told me about your parents, I'm gonna need you there as back up"

"Very funny" I sighed "fine, fine, make me some toast"

Smiling at me triumphantly, he pecked my lips and turned to the worktop, popping two slices of bread into the toaster and then turning back to me…

"Jam or marmalade?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Jam please" I replied, draining my coffee, reaching for the pot to pour some more

"I think you should switch to tea, babe" Joey admitted, taking the pot from my hands

"What? Why?" I asked

"You're gonna be as high as a kite by the time we get there" he stated "and anyway, tea's better for you"

"Says Mr. Drinks Five Cups Every Morning" I scoffed

"Lauren, please, babe. I just want today to go well" he sighed

"Are you nervous?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"No, why would you think that?" he questioned

"You are, aren't you? You're nervous about meeting my parents?" I asked

"Okay, fine, I am" he proclaimed "but it's only because I've never done it before"

I smiled at him warmly and stood up from my seat at the breakfast bar, making my way over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist… "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine"

"Of course we will" he replied, kissing me softly as my toast popped up from the toaster

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived in Albert Square at 11:30am that morning, pulling up outside what I assumed was her parent's house. Smiling at me reassuringly, we unbuckled our seatbelts and climbed out of the car…

"Ready?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"As I'll ever be" I informed her, smiling as she laced her fingers with mine as we made our way up the steps to the front door

Lauren knocked on the door, a blonde girl just a little bit younger than Lauren opening the door a couple of moments later…

"Lauren, it's so good to see you" she proclaimed, hugging her tightly

"Hi, Abs. It's good to see you too" she replied "can we come in?"

"Who's this?" she asked, glancing to me suspiciously

"This is Joey, he's my boyfriend" Lauren informed her "Joey, this is Abi, my younger sister"

"Nice to meet you, Abi. Lauren's told me a lot about you" I greeted her, holding out my hand

"Nice to meet you too. Lauren, Mum and Dad are in the kitchen. I've gotta get to college" she informed us

"Nice to see they could come and greet me" she scoffed, sighing heavily "have a good day, Abs"

She smiled at Lauren and me, grabbing her bag from the side before leaving the house…

"Ready for the onslaught?" she asked as we removed our coats and shoes

Nodding my head, Lauren entwined her hand with mine again, leading me down the hallway to the kitchen…

"Lauren, come in, sit down. Do you want a drink?" a woman's voice asked

"Joey and I will both have a tea please" she replied, pening the door fully to reveal me

"And this is?" the woman questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lauren

"Joey, my boyfriend. Joey, these are my parents, Max and Tanya Branning" she informed them

"Max, put the kettle on" Tanya sighed as Lauren and I sat down at the kitchen table

"So, how long have you two known each other then?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"A month, maybe a little bit more" I informed him as he set my tea in front of me "we met at the bar Lauren works at"

"Oh yes, that place" he sighed, running his hands over his face "your Mum said something about a new job, Lauren?"

"I'm working at the construction company Joey works for as of next week" she replied "I'm going to be doing design work like I've always wanted. It's great money and the prospects are really great too"

"Like you've always wanted?" Tanya inquired "Lauren, you couldn't get yourself out of bed in the mornings for crying out loud"

"Tanya" Max sighed "don't start"

"Like you're not thinking it too, Max" she replied "is this job legit?"

"Of course it is" I informed her "the name of the company is Clark's. They're a big chain spanning all across the UK. That's what Lauren means by great prospects for her job"

"And what exactly is it you do within the company, Joey?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm a site manager" I replied "I oversee developments and muck in every now and again"

"So you woo my daughter and then lure her in even more with a job?" Max questioned

"It was nothing like that, Dad" Lauren sighed "I was telling Joey how fed up I was of working there for a crap wage and he suggested the job I've got now. He's been nothing but amazing and supportive of me"

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like the last boyfriend you had" Tanya chuckled lightly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren inquired, raising an eyebrow at her Mum

"You know exactly what I mean, Lauren" she replied "you fell for Peter far too easily and he cheated on you. Who's to say Joey won't do the same"

"How dare you" Lauren proclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table "you know nothing about Joey, nothing about me for that matter. How dare you"

"Lauren, babe, calm down, yeah?" I begged, rubbing my hand up and down her back soothingly

"No, no I won't. You know something, Mum. At least I didn't go back to Peter when he cheated on me. Can the same be said for you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at Tanya

"Lauren, apologise, now" Max proclaimed

"Why should I? Has she ever apologised to me for things she's said or done? No" she replied "so until I get an apology and I know she means it, I won't be the one saying sorry. No chance"

"You know, I really thought you'd changed, Lauren, but you're still the same problem child you were before you moved out" Tanya stated "you know something, Abi's doing so well in college and Oscar's following in her footsteps. What have you got to show for life, eh?"

"Tanya" Max sighed, running a hand over his face

"I don't know why I bother sometimes" Lauren admitted, biting on her lip to stop from crying

"I think we should go. Yeah, Lauren?" I suggested, entwining my hand with hers again

She nodded in agreement and I stood up, pulling her up with me, both of us leaving the kitchen, pulling our coats and shoes back on before leaving the house, not another word being said…

LAUREN'S POV:

As soon as Joey and I arrived back at my flat, I made my way straight to the bedroom, curling up on my bed, Joey joining me a few minutes later…

"Babe, do you wanna talk?" he asked, breaking the silence as he wrapped his arms around me from behind

"No, just hold me" I replied, covering his hands with mine, pulling them tighter around me as I pushed myself back into his body

I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling as Joey pressed a kiss to my shoulder, his arms tightening around me even more, both of us staying silent as we digested everything that had gone on this morning…

**Poor Lauren, eh? At least she's got Joey there for her, but poor Joey too. Max and Tanya managed to get a few digs into him, too…**


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later and stretched my neck, turning my head so I could see out of my window behind Joey. It was dark so we'd been asleep for quite a long time. Looking down at him, I ran my hand across his face, brushing my thumb over his cheek as I watched him sleep, his features still prominent, just like when he was awake…

"What time is it?" his sleep addled voice asked me, startling me a little

"I didn't mean to wake you" I admitted "and it's 10:30pm"

"Can you believe we've been asleep all day?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Well we've caught up on the sleep we've needed to" I chuckled, kissing him softly

"Are you trying to tell me you don't enjoy our nocturnal activities?" he asked

"No, I do, I really, really do" I sighed, my legs opening a little further as Joey slid his hand down my stomach and beneath the material of my jeans, slipping between the material of my panties too

"Good, because do you want to know what I was dreaming about?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, not being able to string a sentence together as Joey's hand cupped my mound, his thumb brushing lazily over my clit…

"I was thinking about making love to you to make you feel better about today's meeting with your parents. Can I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Since when have you ever needed my permission?" I questioned

"I just don't wanna take advantage" he admitted, sighing heavily

"You're not going to be, I promise" I assured him, stroking my hand across his face again. Somehow he'd managed to roll us over so he was on top of me, his lips pressing against mine softly…

Pulling away from me, he smiled, a whimper escaping my lips as he pulled his hand from my panties as he began to undress me, his hands setting my body on fire wherever he touched. I shut my eyes as per his instruction, resting my head back on my pillow, trying to fight the urge to snap my eyes open as his mouth ran across my mound lightly before sucking my clit into his mouth…

"Joe" I whimpered, my hold on his hair tightening as his movements got faster and my orgasm drew nearer

My legs draped on his shoulders tightened as I felt my legs begin to shake with the beginning of my orgasm, my back arching off the bed as it took a hold of my body and shook every nerve ending in my body. Flopping back down to the sheets beneath me, I tried to regain my breath, being able to feel Joey's mouth kissing it's way back up my body, eventually reaching my mouth…

"I'm so glad I met you" I breathed against his lips

"Why? Because I can make you shudder and squirm by just touching you?" he asked

"No, well yes, but mainly because of how you get me without me saying anything" I admitted "no one's ever gotten me the way you do, Joey. Why do you think you get me so well?"

"I believe there's one perfect person out there for everyone. And I believe I've found my perfect person" he informed me

I smiled widely, trying to stop the tears spilling from my eyes at his lovely comment but couldn't, a chuckle escaping his lips as his thumbs wiped away the stray tears that fell…

"What's the matter?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as we just stared at each other

"I wanna say something but I don't wanna risk what we have already" I admitted

"Say it, Lauren" he stated, kissing the skin in front of my ear softly, a shudder escaping me

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Joey" I informed him

"I think I'm falling in love with you too" he mirrored, a smile appearing on my features

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" he replied

"Make love to me, Joey, please" I begged as his hips pressed against mine

Reciprocating the smile I was flashing him, I watched with hooded eyes as he pulled his clothes from his body and moved to hover over me again…

"Condom" I whispered as he lined himself up with my entrance

"Sorry, babe" he replied as I reached over to my bedside table drawer, pulling one out for him "I got caught up in the moment"

"Me too" I admitted, watching as he rolled the latex down his hardened length "ready?"

Nodding his head, he moved to hover over me again, his lips connecting with mine as he sank into me, stilling against me before starting to thrust…

Arriving at our peaks together, Joey's body collapsed on top of mine, pressing me against the mattress…

"Night, Joey" I whispered into the comfortable silence filled room

"Night, Lauren" he mirrored, both of us falling asleep once again

**So both are certain about their feelings for another, do you think they're moving too fast? Or at just the right pace? And what's next for our couple?**


	11. Chapter 11

"You remembered" I proclaimed as Joey set two tickets down in front of me on the breakfast table that morning "when do we go?"

"This afternoon" he informed me "all booked and paid for and we have a couple of hour's drive ahead of us so you better get a wriggle on"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I replied, kissing him passionately before hurrying off to get dressed

Joey and I arrived in Buckinghamshire a couple of hours later, pulling up into the field, Joey parking his car and switching off the engine…

"You excited, baby?" he asked, entwining his hand with mine

"Like you wouldn't believe" I informed him "I can't wait to get up in the sky"

Smiling at me, he kissed me softly and climbed out of his side of the car, moving around to my side to open my door. Stepping out, he locked his car door behind him and entwined his hand with mine again, walking us over to the hot air balloon…

JOEY'S POV:

After being instructed on what to do, Lauren and I were set off into the sky, the widest smile on her face as she began to snap photos of the magnificent views were seeing…

"Do you want some champagne, babe?" I asked

"Please" she replied, smiling at me as she continued to take photos

Popping the cork on the champagne, Lauren giggling as I did so, I poured us both a glass, handing hers to her as she turned back to face me…

"This is the best date I've ever been on" she informed me

"Good, I'm glad" I stated, kissing her softly, turning us both, keeping one arm around her waist as we continued to float through the sky

LAUREN'S POV:

Setting my camera down once again, I wrapped my arms around Joey's waist from behind, smiling as I felt him entwine his hands with mine…

"Why did you do all this for me?" I inquired, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"I wanted to do something nice for you after yesterday, and I remember you telling me you wanted to go on a hot air balloon ride so here you are" he explained

"Well I can't thank you enough" I informed him, kissing him gently "but it's nearly over"

"We'll have another one soon, I promise" he assured me "but we need an early night, you start your new job tomorrow"

"Oh God, I completely forgot" I proclaimed, covering my face with my hands "what if I'm rubbish and they hate me?"

"How could anyone ever hate you, eh?" he questioned, pulling my hands away from my face "you're beautiful, funny, smart, sexy and determined. You'll fit right in"

"I'm glad you think so. And you think I'm sexy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I know you don't believe me but your body is amazing and I love it. The way your legs wrap around my waist when we're together, the way your boobs fit right into the palms of my hands, the way your body reacts to me when I touch you, when I do something you like. It astounds me, Lauren"

"Joe, stop, you're making me blush" I begged

"Sorry, baby, but it's the truth" he informed me, kissing me softly

Joey and I arrived home two hours later to rain. Pulling up outside, I glanced out of my window, unbuckling my seatbelt and hurrying out of the car when I saw Abi sat on the steps…

"Abi, what're you doing here?" I questioned, hurrying up the steps to her

"Can I stay here for a while please?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Of course but why? What's happened at home, Abi?" I inquired

"Mum and Dad are rowing non-stop. I feel terrible for leaving Oscar there but I can't do it, I can't anymore, Lauren" she proclaimed, starting to sob

"Joe, open the door please" I begged as he reached us, him nodding his head and unlocking the door. I helped Abi to her feet and we made our way inside, Joey bringing her bags with us

"I'll make you a drink, Abi" he informed us "do you want one too, babe?"

"No thanks" I replied, smiling at him thankfully as he placed the bags on the floor inside the flat and made his way into the kitchen

"I'm sorry for just turning up unexpectedly, Lauren" she sighed, running her hands over her face as her sobs finally stopped

"It's okay. You're my baby sister. You can stay as long as you need" I informed her

"What about Oscar?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "why don't you go into my room and get yourself changed, eh? There's towels in the en-suite that you can use"

Nodding her head and smiling at me thankfully, she picked up one of her bags and made her way into my bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Standing in the hallway for a moment composing myself, I walked into the kitchen, smiling at Joey who was stood turned away from me, looking out the kitchen window…

"Sorry" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind

"What're you apologising for?" he asked, turning around to face me

"Abi turning up out of the blue. Mum and Dad have been arguing apparently. She always takes it the worst, I didn't think she'd ever leave though" I admitted

"Did she say what they were arguing about?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but knowing my parents it could be anything" I replied "literally anything"

"Well I'll support whatever decision you make regarding her, okay?" he questioned

"That means a lot. Thank you, Joey" I sighed, kissing him softly as Abi walked into the room

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" she informed us

"You didn't" I assured her "come sit down, Abs"

"You're sending me home, aren't you?" she asked

"No" I informed her "you can stay here as long as you like. But do Mum and Dad know where you are?"

"They were too busy arguing when I left so no" she admitted

"You're gonna have to call them, Abs. Let them know" I replied

"Do I have to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Lauren's right, Abi" Joey interjected before I spoke "when they realise you're gone, they'll be worried sick"

"That'll be them now I bet" she sighed, pulling her phone from her pocket "oh no, it's Jay. Do you mind?"

I shook my head, signalling no, smiling as she answered her phone and left the room, taking her cup of tea with her. Turning to Joey, I glanced up at him, smiling thankfully…

"Thanks for having my back" I admitted, kissing him gently

"Always, babe" he assured me, his hand caressing my cheek as he deepened the kiss

**So Max and Tanya's arguing has forced Abi out of her own home. How long do you think she'll be with Joey and Lauren for and what will happen when their parents found out where she is?**


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke the next morning to my phone ringing. Reluctantly moving from Joey's embrace I reached up to my bedside table and picked it up, sighing as I saw the caller ID… Mum…

"Don't answer it, babe. It's the weekend. Go back to sleep" Joey sighed, pressing a kiss to my shoulder

"It's Mum, she'll want to know how Abi is. I've got to" I replied

"Let her ring Abi then" he stated, pulling me back into his embrace

"I can't, Joey. I need to talk to her. Abi's in my care now" I informed him, answering the phone "yes, Mum?"

"Is Abi still with you?" she questioned abruptly

"Yes she is. Is that such a bad thing?" I inquired

"Knowing what sort of job you have, yes it is" she replied

"Did you not listen to a word I said last week? That job is in the past" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"But you still mix with the friends you made there. Who knows what sort of influence you're having on my daughter" she proclaimed

"What sort of influence do you think I'm having on your daughter, Mum?" I asked, intrigued to hear her answer

"A bad one. Your Dad and I will be there to collect her this afternoon" she informed me

"But it's up to Abi whether she leaves with you or not" I replied "just remember that"

"She's sixteen, Lauren. She'll do as she's told" she stated

"She's sixteen, Mum. She can do what she likes. And as far as Joey and I are concerned, she can stay here with us" I informed her

"He's living with you? God, you never learn, do you?" she asked

"No he doesn't live with me, not that I have to explain myself" I sighed "but he stays over seeing as though he is my boyfriend. And he has a say on what goes on here. We're both more than happy for her to stay"

"Whatever, Lauren. We'll discuss this when your father and I get there" she informed me

"Nice attitude, Mum" I scoffed "we'll see you this afternoon"

Hanging up the phone as Mum did the same, I placed it back onto my bedside table and turned over to Joey, a look of reassurance clouded with worry on his face…

"They're coming over this afternoon" I informed him "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" he replied, kissing me softly "do you think we should get up and tell Abs?"

I glanced to my bedroom door and sighed heavily, resting my forehead on his chest… "She's not gonna like it"

"I don't think any of us do, babe" he admitted, tilting my chin up, kissing me softly "come on, we wanna be ready for when they get here"

Nodding my head in agreement, I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, making my way out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen, finding Abi there making us breakfast…

"Morning" she greeted me "this is a thank you breakfast. Sit down"

"Abi, there's something Joey and I need to tell you" I informed her, doing as she said and sitting down

"I heard you on the phone to Mum. They're coming over" she replied

"Did my shouting wake you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to me

"No, I was already awake. Believe it or not, your sofa's not very comfy" she admitted

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you can stay here so we'll get you a proper bed sorted" I informed her "so, what're we having?"

"Pancakes and waffles" she replied "a treat seeing as though it's Sunday"

"Sounds lovely, Abs" Joey admitted as he walked into the room, moving over to the pot of coffee on the side, pouring both of us a cup before moving to sit next to me

Later on that afternoon after making sure the flat was straight and tidy, knowing Mum would judge me either way, the doorbell rang, signalling she and Dad had arrived. Glancing at Joey and Abi who nodded at me that they were ready, I moved to the front door, opening it and letting them in…

"Can you both take your shoes off please?" I asked "I've not long since had new carpets laid"

"I wonder how you afforded that" Mum muttered, kicking her shoes off

"Nice to see you too, Mum" I sighed "go through. Both Joey and Abi are in the living room"

"Do you really think Joey should be here? This is a family matter" Dad questioned

"He's a part of my family, Dad. You can either talk in front of him or you can go" I replied

Sitting down in between Joey and Abi, Mum and Dad took seats in the chairs opposite…

"Why did you come here, Abi, darling?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You and Dad were arguing non-stop, it was driving me crazy" she admitted

"And you think here's better?" she questioned

"Much, thank you" she replied "and here is where I'd like to stay. I'm treated as a grown-up and I'm allowed to make my own decisions"

"You are at home too, Abi" she sighed

"No I'm not. When I tell you I'm going out with Jay I have a specific time to be in for. I'm sixteen, Mum. I can look after myself and make my own choices and decisions" she explained

"So you'd rather stay here and sleep on a sofa than in your nice, warm, comfy bed?" she asked

"With the atmosphere at home like it is, yes, I would" she admitted

"There is no atmosphere, not anymore" Dad informed her

"Isn't there? And how long will that last? A day, a week, a month if we're lucky?" she inquired

"There won't be an atmosphere anymore because your father and I, we've decided to get a divorce" she informed us

"You've what?" Abi and I questioned in unison

"Your father and I are getting a divorce" she informed us again "it's all very amicable but we've both come to the realisation of what it's doing to you and Oscar, Abi"

"And what about Lauren? What about what it's doing to her?" she inquired

"Lauren lives her own life now, darling. You don't" she replied

"Which refers back to my first point. That's what I want, my own life. I want to be able to come and go from the house as I please and see my boyfriend when I want to. I don't want to have to answer to you anymore" she admitted

"You really don't want to come home?" Mum inquired, pursing her lips together nervously

"One day, maybe" she sighed "but not right now, no. I'm enjoying the time I have with Lauren"

"Okay" Mum replied "okay, you can stay"

"What about Oscar?" I asked, finally speaking up

"What about him?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Being dragged between two homes? Do you really think that's fair?" I questioned

"It's the only solution, Lauren. Your Mum and I aren't getting back together" Dad replied

I nodded in agreement… "Would it be okay for me to see him, maybe? Maybe even have him stay one night?"

"And why would you want that when you have such a great life?" Mum inquired

"Because he's my little brother and I miss him" I informed her "and I know he misses me. Abi's told me that he's told her"

"He's told you that?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow in shock

Abi nodded her head, signalling yes… "He's too young to understand that Lauren's moved out and you're not on the best of terms. He wants his big sister, just like I do"

"And what would you say if we were to say yes, Joey?" Mum questioned, finally acknowledging Joey's presence in the room

"I'd be on board because it's what Lauren wants" he informed her, a smile gracing my lips as his hand entwined with mine "as long as Lauren's happy, I don't care what happens"

"Okay. We'll work out a day and see where we can go from there" Mum replied, a weak smile on her face

"Thanks, Mum, I really appreciate it" I admitted, reciprocating her smile

Mum nodded her head… "We'd better be going, Max. We said we wouldn't be too late picking Oscar up from his sleepover"

Max nodded his head in agreement and everyone stood up, Mum and Dad making their way into the hallway and putting their shoes back on. Hugging Abi tightly, Mum pulled away and smiled at me, Dad imitating her, hugging Abi and smiling at me…

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be" Abi admitted as we shut the door behind them

"Happy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Very, but what are we gonna do about living arrangements?" she asked

"For now, we make the living room into a makeshift bedroom" I replied "and we'll sort something out long-term later"

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled at me widely and hugged me tightly, me reciprocating…

**So Abi's going to be living with Lauren full-time, what will happen to the living arrangements in the long-term?**


	13. Chapter 13

"What's up, babe?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"I'm gonna have to move" I informed him

"Why?" he questioned, resting his head on my shoulder

"There's only one bedroom in this place and Abi can't be on the sofa for the rest of her life. What about if Oscar wants to stay too?" I inquired "I'm gonna have to try and find a two, maybe even three-bedroom place"

"And can you afford it?" he questioned

"Now I'm working full-time, yeah" I informed him "I just don't want Abi to feel bad"

"Abi to feel bad about what?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen too

"About me having to move" I admitted

"What? Is this because I'm here?" she inquired

"See" I stated, motioning to Joey

Joey nodded his head in understanding and let me move as I stood up… "Abs, this isn't just about you, I promise you. It's about wanting a fresh start. This place holds good and bad memories for me, but I want somewhere completely new. Somewhere for me and you, and Joey too"

"I know it's none of my business but how serious are you two?" she inquired

"Pretty" I admitted, wrapping my arm around Joey's waist as he walked over to me "we're just taking things one day at a time"

Nodding her head, she smiled at me warmly… "It's so good to see you happy"

"Well of course I'm happy, I've got my little sister with me, haven't I?" I asked

"You know what I mean, Lauren" she replied "you're not going to hurt my sister, are you, Joey?"

"Not if I can help it" he informed her, smiling at me warmly, Joey's arm tightening around my waist as he spoke

"So what do you say, Abs, fancy helping me flat hunt?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I kissed Joey chastely and followed Abi out of the room…

Later on that afternoon I was making my way into my bedroom with some clean washing when I heard Joey on the phone. Standing in the doorway, I listened as he spoke…

"She'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Okay, ring me if anything changes. Yeah, okay, bye"

Clearing my throat, I entered the room, Joey smiling at me as I set the wash basket down on the bed. Making his way over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, moving some hair away from my neck, pressing his lips to the skin…

"Abi's out with Jay, isn't she?" he asked, his lips vibrating against my skin

"Yeah, and?" I questioned, biting down on my lip to stop myself from moaning as his mouth kissed a particularly sensitive spot on my neck

"I thought we could make the most of it, what do you say?" he inquired

"I'm busy" I informed him "and Abi won't be too long I wouldn't think"

"We both know we can be quick, Lauren" he chuckled "come on, babe. It's been ages"

Craning my head to look at him, his eyes were dark and pleading with me. Turning around in his embrace, I wound my arms around his neck, leaning up onto my tiptoes and pressing my lips against his, giggling as I felt myself be pushed back onto the bed…

"Babe, you okay?" Joey asked as we lay together a little while later, pulling me back against him

"I don't know. I'm sore" I admitted, turning around to face him

"What do you mean sore?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I mean down there" I informed him "it was painful when we were, you know, but even more so now"

"How about I run you a nice, hot bubble bath and see if that eases it?" he suggested

"That'd be nice, thanks" I replied, smiling warmly at him as he climbed out of bed and made his way through to the en-suite

**What do you think could be wrong with Lauren, then? Only 74crazychick and I know. And we know who Joey was on the phone to, too. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for my while of neglect, guys. I've been busy working on another story for another favourite soap pairing of mine; Freddie/Lindsey on Hollyoaks. If you're a fan of them too, keep an eye on here and on my Tumblr, .com, I'll be posting it in the next week…**

LAUREN'S POV:

After my long, hot soak I was still sore, but not as sore as I had been. Getting changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and one of Joey's hoodies, I walked into the living room, finding Abi and Joey sat watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory…

"What episode are we watching?" I questioned, Joey's head turning to me as he heard my voice, motioning for me to come over and take a seat on his lap which I did

"The one where we meet Amy for the first time" Abi informed me "you okay, Lauren? You look really pale"

"Yeah, probably a bug or something" I informed her, resting my head on Joey's shoulder, my eyes shutting as the arm wrapped around my waist began to draw patterns on my accessible skin where my t-shirt and hoodie had risen and the hand running through my hair making me sleepy

"You really okay?" Joey whispered into my ear as Abi went back to watching the TV

"Still sore but yeah, I'll be fine" I assured him, craning my head to look at him, smiling reassuringly

Pressing his lips against mine softly, I smiled contentedly before going back to my previous position, resting my head on Joey's shoulder…

A little while later I stood up, Joey and Abi turning their heads to me… "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you both in the morning"

"Night, Lauren" Abi stated, smiling at me warmly

I reciprocated her smile and smiled at Joey, kissing him gently… "See you soon?"

"I'll be in a couple of minutes" he informed me, squeezing my hand before letting me retreat to our room

JOEY'S POV:

I entered mine and Lauren's room about ten minutes later, having got us both a glass of water each. Setting each down on the bedside table by our sides of the bed, I stripped and draped my clothes into the chair in the corner of the room, climbing into bed, settling in behind Lauren, pulling her back into my front…

"You still in pain, baby?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder

She nodded, signalling yes…

"Show me where" I informed her, watching as she turned to face me, lifting her top up in the process, motioning to her pelvis

Her eyes shut as my warm hands pressed onto it, beginning to knead at the skin… "What're you doing, Joe?"

"Trying to take some of the pain away, babe" I replied "does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My legs a bit. They ache like crazy" she admitted

"Prop them up on my knees" I stated

Doing as I said, she propped her legs up onto my knees and I began to alternate between massaging her pelvis and her legs, trying to take away some of the pain. Looking back up at her when I'd done, I saw she was fast asleep. Smiling, I eased her legs off of my knees, pulling the covers back over her as I wrapped my arms around her waist…

**Another short chapter; why is Lauren in pain, I wonder? Hmm, what could it be, 74crazychick?**


	15. Chapter 15

After seeing Joey off to work that morning and Abi to sixth form, I decided to make myself a doctor's appointment, knowing something needed to be done about this horrendous pain. So far I'd managed to keep it a secret from Joey, assuring him that his massage had worked wonders. That night it had, but ever since it had come in fits and starts, and right now, it was the worst it had ever been. Making my way into the living room, I picked the phone up off the cradle, phoning my local doctor's…

"Would you just like to ease yourself up onto the bed for me, Lauren?" my doctor asked

Doing as he'd said, he began to prod and poke around, me wincing every now and again as he touched a sore spot…

"And you say the pain isn't just in your stomach area either? Where else?" he questioned

"My legs, my back, pretty much all over" I informed him "do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not at this moment in time I'm afraid" he admitted "I'd like to arrange some tests at the hospital for you, just to rule out a few things"

"Such as? Cancer?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"That, and some other things" he replied, handing me an appointment card "I'll let you know when your results are in, Lauren"

"Thank you" I sighed, picking up my handbag and leaving the room

JOEY'S POV:

"You in pain again, babe?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to find Lauren taking some painkillers

She nodded her head… "Not too much, but I've got a headache coming too"

"Why don't you go to the doctor's?" I inquired "I'll come with you if you're nervous"

"No, it's nothing" she replied "I'll be fine. How about we make the most of a free house? Abi's having dinner with Jay tonight so won't be back till late"

"I like your thinking" I informed her "you sure you're okay?"

"You can take my mind off my headache" she stated, kissing me softly "come on, lover"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, stop, stop, please" I begged, the tears beginning to steam down my cheeks. I was in so much pain. Agony, even...

"What's the matter?" he questioned, moving onto his back, taking me with him

"It's the pain. It gets like this sometimes but then it goes" I admitted, sighing with relief as it started to disappear

"How long's this been going on for?" he asked

"Since the beginning of last week" I admitted

"Since then? And you didn't think to tell me?" he inquired

"I didn't wanna worry you. And what with starting my new job, it wouldn't make a very good impression, would it?" I questioned, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at him

He shook his head, signalling no… "I just wish you'd told me"

"I have now. That's what counts" I replied, kissing him softly "we're okay, aren't we?"

"We're fine" he assured me "why don't you try and get some sleep, eh?"

I nodded my head in agreement, resting my head on his chest again, soon falling asleep…

**Yet another cliffhanger, muhahahahahahaha! 74crazychick and I are so mean…**


	16. Chapter 16

I returned home from the hospital early that afternoon after having my tests, flopping down onto the sofa, kicking my shoes off, placing my feet on the coffee table. The nurse I'd seen had suggested some exercises and some ways of trying to relieve the pain without painkillers, i.e. stretches etc. Turning myself so my legs were off the edge of the sofa, I started to breathe in and out, meanwhile bringing my knees to my chest…

Making my way into the kitchen, I decided to start on the next exercise I'd been given, reaching for something in the top cupboard, setting it down before reaching up to put it away again…

"Babe, what are you doing?" Joey's voice asked, startling me so much I dropped the glass I had in my hand

"Ow" I whimpered as a pain shot through my side, placing my hand on the worktop and into the glass accidentally

"Lauren, hand under the tap now" Joey proclaimed, dropping his bag, hurrying over to me

"How come you're home so early?" I questioned as he switched on the tap, holding my hand still as the cold water rinsed the cut thoroughly

"Working from home like you" he informed me, sitting me down at the breakfast bar, moving around the kitchen, grabbing the first aid box from the cupboard and sitting down opposite me "although there wasn't much work going. What were you doing?"

"I looked up some simple exercises online to try and get rid of the pain I'd been experiencing. I'd been trying them out" I replied as he began to patch me up "they don't seem so simple anymore though"

"I didn't mean to make you jump" he admitted, placing the plaster onto my hand

"I know you didn't" I assured him, stroking his cheek with my free hand "Joey, I've been to the doctor's and they sent me to hospital for tests"

"Hospital? When? Why didn't you tell me any of this?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I didn't know how you'd react" I admitted "and I was scared of what could be said"

"And you think that feeling's just gonna go if you're sitting there worrying and waiting on your own?" he asked

"I didn't wanna worry you either, not until I knew what the matter was" I explained

"Isn't protecting you from things my job?" he questioned

I sighed and nodded my head… "I'm scared, Joey. They mentioned cancer. Mum had breast cancer a couple of years ago. They said it wasn't hereditary but what if it is, Joey? What if I have got cancer?"

"Then we'll get through it together, I promise" he assured me, entwining his free hand with mine "but we don't need to panic until the hospital ring you"

"What am I gonna do to take my mind off it though? It's all I can think about" I admitted

"For now go and lie down. I'll get cleared up in here and then I'm gonna run you a bubble bath and order us a Chinese" he informed me

"Joey" I sighed as I stood up and moved to the doorway, going to leave the room

"Hmm?" he asked, turning his head to me as he too stood up, beginning to clear away

"I love you" I informed him, a smile appearing on my face

"I love you too" he mirrored, his smile matching mine

JOEY'S POV:

Four days had passed and today was the day – yesterday Lauren had been contacted regarding her tests and today was the day she and I were going in to get them, together…

"Lauren Branning" the nurse called her name as we sat hand-in-hand in the waiting room

Both of us stood up, my hand squeezing Lauren's as I kissed her forehead, letting her lead me into the doctor's office…

"Nice to see you again, Lauren" her doctor greeted us "and you must be Joey?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, shaking her hand…

"I'm Doctor Henry" she introduced herself to me "now, Lauren, how're you feeling generally?"

"Tired every now and then" she admitted "but generally okay. Do you have my results?"

"I do, yes" she informed us "and it's not good news I'm afraid. Lauren, you have a condition called endometriosis"

"And what exactly is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's a gynaecological condition. Cells from the lining of the uterus appear and flourish outside the uterine cavity. The uterine cavity is lined with endometrial cells, which are under the influence of female hormones. They're also influenced by hormonal changes and responds in a way which is similar to the cells found inside of the uterus" she explained "and unfortunately this condition can cause infertility"

Lauren inhaled sharply, her brain digesting all the information she'd just been given. Entwining her hand with mine again, I spoke again…

"How can it be treated?" I asked "or can it be cured?"

"It unfortunately can't be cured, but can be treated with pain medication, hormonal treatments or surgery. And there's only a slight risk of infertility" she replied "you could possibly still have children if that's what you're both hoping to happen in the future"

"I think we are, yes" I admitted

LAUREN'S POV:

"_I think we are, yes"_

Glancing at Joey as he spoke, I was shocked. I never would've put him down as a guy who'd want children. But then he surprised me every single day so this time was no different. Catching his gaze, I smiled at him widely, squeezing his hand…

"I'm going to give you both some leaflets on the condition to read up on" Doctor Henry informed us "and if there's anything you don't understand, don't hesitate to call me"

"Could you tell me about the surgery procedure please?" I inquired

"What would you like to know?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned back to us

"Everything you have to tell" I informed her

"If you were to undergo surgery, you'd have to not drink or eat for at least 8 hours beforehand. The operation is done under general anaesthetic. A surgeon would perform the procedure and what the would do is inflate the abdomen with gas, either carbon dioxide or nitrous oxide. The gas is then injected with a needle and pushes the abdominal wall away from the organs so that the surgeon performing the operation can see clearly. The surgeon then would insert a laprascope through a small incision and examine the internal organs. Additional incisions may be used to insert instruments to move internal organs and structures. It normally takes half an hour to forty five minutes. The surgeon would then close the incision/s with stitches leaving little or no scarring at all"

"What would I expect after surgery?" I questioned

"Some pain to begin with, but that should start to subside within two or three days. If all goes well, your normal activities such as work should resume within a week, but we do stress that you don't do any heavy lifting within that week as it may pull your stitches. No intercourse either" she replied

"Think you can manage that, Joe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey, a small smile on my face

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "As long as we get you well, I don't care what it takes"

"Lauren will require plenty of rest too, just to recuperate and make sure the stitches aren't affected. We recommend bed rest for the first two days" Doctor Henry informed us

Nodding our heads in understanding, Joey and I continued to ask questions for the next twenty minutes. Finally, after everything had been answered and we were given our leaflets, we went home with a lot of thinking to do…

**Should Lauren have the surgery, and when is Joey going to tell her his secret too? **


	17. Chapter 17

JOEY'S POV:

"_You've got a child, and you didn't think to tell me?"_

"_I didn't know how to, Lauren"_

"_Really? So you couldn't just come out with "oh, Lauren, I have a child from a previous relationship"?"_

"_I wanted to, believe me, babe"_

"_Don't call me that"_

"_What?" _

"_Babe. I'm not your babe. You've been lying to me since we first got together, Joey. I thought I could trust you"_

"_You can trust me. Lauren please"_

"_No. This. It's over"_

I sat up abruptly in a cold sweat, running my hands over my face. What a nightmare!

"Joey, what's the matter?" Lauren's sleep addled voice asked, her hand soothing on my back

"Nothing, babe, sorry" I replied "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I was awake anyway" she admitted "I think I should have the operation"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"You're not gonna try and stop me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face her

"No, not if it's what you want" I informed her, kissing her forehead "but I want you to be 100% sure"

"I think I am" she replied, smiling at me warmly "I just need some more time to think about it"

"You've got as much time as you want and need, Lauren" I assured her "it's not a decision that can be made lightly. But if you, we wanna have children someday, then we really need to consider it"

"You know something, when we were in the doctor's office, and you said children were an option for us, my heart skipped a beat" she admitted, guilt washing over me

"Is it important?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "I'm absolutely shattered"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, reciprocating the smile she gave me. Kissing me softly, she snuggled back under the covers as did I, sleep not an option for me…

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I was collecting up the dirty washing. Picking up some of Joey's things off the chair in the corner of our room, I threw them into the wash basket, sighing as something hit the floor. Turning around, it was his wallet. Picking it up, I went to shut it when I saw a picture of a girl, no more than 2 years old in the picture compartment…

"Lauren, babe, we're out of shower" Joey informed me, stopping in his tracks as he stood in the doorway "I can explain"

"Can you?" I questioned "why do you have a picture of a little girl in your wallet? Who is she?"

"She's my daughter" he replied, bowing his head

"She's your what? Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say she's your daughter?" I inquired

Joey nodded his head, signalling yes… "I've wanted to tell you so many times"

"You have? Then why the hell didn't you?" I proclaimed

"I didn't get the chance. And then we got the news we got yesterday" he sighed

"We? You mean I got the news?" I questioned "the news that I might not be able to have a child. You, Joey, you, already have one. So congratulations to you"

"Lauren, please, babe" he begged, stepping further into the room

"Don't you come near me" I proclaimed "I can't even bear to look at you"

"Lauren" he sighed

"What?" I asked "you expect me to just be fine with it?"

"Well, yeah, maybe. I at least thought you'd give me the chance to explain" he admitted

"Explain what? What is there to explain?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"This all happened way before you came into my life" he informed me

"Okay. That makes everything hunky dory again then" I scoffed

"Lauren, please" he sighed, running a hand over his face

"Get dressed. And then we'll talk" I replied, making my way out of the room, wash basket in hand

Entering the kitchen, Abi smiled at me weakly… "Are you okay?"

"I will be" I assured her "aren't you gonna be late for college?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" she asked as Joey entered the room

"No, I'll be fine" I assured her, squeezing her shoulder as I walked past her to the washing machine

Smiling at me warmly, she placed her bowl into the sink and grabbed her bag, leaving the flat, the door shutting behind her. I continued to load washing into the machine for a few minutes after she'd gone, turning to find Joey stood in the doorway…

"Do you love me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I leant against the worktop

"What sort of silly question's that? Of course I do" he informed me

"Well you must be ashamed of me then…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"How do you figure that one out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"You don't want me to meet your daughter" I replied "if you weren't ashamed of me you'd have told me and you'd have let me meet her. You're obviously not as committed to this as I am"

"Lauren, please, babe" he begged

"Don't call me that" I sighed

"Lauren" he begged again

"Yes, Joey, I know my name" I proclaimed "it doesn't sound as good as it does when you're moaning it"

He smiled and I had to too. It was either that or cry…

"Did you not even consider it when you met my parents, when I told you everything about what had happened between us, the lies and the drama? Did it not even cross your mind that maybe, just maybe you should've said something?" I inquired

"There's been so many times I've wanted to, Lauren. I've just never been able to find the right words" he admitted

"You were supposed to be different to all that drama, Joey. You were supposed to be my fresh start" I sighed

"Were?" he questioned

"Are. I don't know" I admitted

"How do you feel?" he asked, moving further towards me

"Hurt, angry, upset, guilty, jealous" I informed him, sighing heavily

"Okay, I can see why you're the first three, but the other two?" he inquired

"I resent you for having a child" I admitted "and I'm jealous of your ex because she's given you something that I might not be able to give you in the long term. What happens if I can't?"

"I'll still love you the same as I do right now, Lauren Branning" he informed me

"You will?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, moving further towards me yet again… "Our relationship is different to what I had with my ex. It doesn't need children to be strengthened, we're good as we are, or at least I hope we are?"

"I think I'm gonna have the operation" I admitted

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah. If there's the slightest chance of me having a baby, I wanna try" I informed him

"I love you. And I am so sorry for lying to you" he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand… "There's just one thing"

"Yeah?" he questioned

"I wanna meet your daughter. Please, Joey. If we're gonna make this work, I've got to" I explained

"Okay, I'll arrange it" he informed me

I smiled widely and leant up onto my tiptoes, winding my arms around his neck, kissing him softly…


	18. Chapter 18

JOEY'S POV:

"How long are you gonna keep ignoring me for, Lauren?" I asked, yet again not getting an answer from her. She'd referred to giving me the silent treatment since this morning, and I was well and truly fed up of it…

"Lauren" I proclaimed, turning her around to face me

"What?" she questioned "there are other things on my mind besides the fact that you've got a daughter you forgot to mention, Joey"

"I'm sorry, okay" I sighed "I just want things to go back to normal"

"What is normal for us?" she inquired, raising an eyberow at me

"Spending our weekends sleeping together, breakfast, lunch and takeaway for dinner in bed, watching random films and TV programmes, just being us, Lauren" I replied

"That was normal for us before all of this happened" she admitted

"Can I tell you something?" I asked

"Of course you can" she replied

"Not being able to see my daughter as much as I want, it kills me, Lo" I began "seeing another man raise her, missing out on her first steps, her first words, her first day at school. Amy, my ex told me that she woke up from a nightmare a couple of weeks ago shouting for me, and I wasn't there. Then that weekend she was poorly in hospital, which is why I had to go into "work", it turns out it was just a virus, nothing too serious but it petrified me, to think I could lose her and if I did, I'd feel so guilty. I only get access to her once a month. It kills me, Lauren"

LAUREN'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Joey told me about what it was like for him. I walked over to him, winding my arms around his neck, burying my head into the crook of his shoulder as guilt for being such a bitch washed over me… "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry" he sighed as we pulled away

"Why did you and your ex split up?" I questioned, raising an eyberow at him

"I didn't want children" he admitted "well at least I thought I didn't, but then when Daisy came along my mind changed. We tried so hard to make things work, we did, but it just wasn't working so I moved out and we reached an agreement where I'd see her once a week. Then only a couple of weeks later she moved her new guy in, and I was furious. Turns out she'd been seeing him behind my back since Daisy was born. She'd told me she was working night shifts at the local corner shop but she wasn't, she was with him"

"Joey" I sighed, entwining his hand with my own

"So how come it changed to you seeing her once a month?" I inquired

"I was so angry at her so I started to drink quite excessively. Social services came to do a check on the place I was living and granted me seeing her once a month under supervision to start with. Eventually I manned up and realised I had to be a Dad to my daughter, she, along with you now, are the best things in my life. I went to college, got my construction degree and managed to find a job. I've never looked back, and I don't think I ever will again" he explained

"So why didn't you tell me about Daisy from the beginning? Why did you lie?" I asked

"From the moment I saw you in the bar I knew you were special, I knew you were important to me, and I didn't wanna wreck the chance I had with you after I rescued you from that guy" he replied "I was so frightened that if I did tell you I'd scare you away but then I realised the longer I left it, the harder it became to tell you"

"Look, you can say no if you want to, but I have Daisy in a couple of weekend's time. Do you want me to bring her here to stay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'd love it but where she's gonna sleep, Joey?" I inquired

"We'll sort something out" he assured me "Lauren?"

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning back to him

"Just so you know, I've never introduced Daisy to anyone before" he admitted

"What're you trying to say?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I wouldn't be doing it if I weren't serious about me and you" he informed me "this, us, it's for the long haul. I want us to have everything we possibly can together; marriage, children, a big place of our own, holidays twice, maybe even three times a year. That's what I want, Lauren, it's what I've wanted since the first day I met you"

I placed my hand over my heart, pursing my lips together to stop myself from crying… "I want all that too"

Smiling at me warmly, he stood up and walked towards me, kissing me gently… "So if you don't get what I'm saying to you, I want you to move in with me, Lauren"

**Cliffhanger! What will Lauren say**


	19. Chapter 19

"_So if you don't get what I'm saying to you, I want you to move in with me, Lauren"_

"We can't, Joey" I sighed, moving away from him, leaning against the worktop, facing away from him

"Why not?" he questioned, his voice close. Turning back to face him, he was stood right in front of me…

"What about Abi? I can't just send her home. She'll hate me" I proclaimed

"She can come with us. I want her to come with us. She's important to you, which makes her important to me. I want this to work, Lauren, and I want you to live with me more than anything"

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I do, I really, really do" he informed me

"Okay" I whispered, winding my arms around his neck, a smile on my face

"Okay?" he mirrored

"Okay" I replied, kissing him softly "let's move in together"

JOEY'S POV:

"So how many bedrooms does your house have?" Lauren asked as we sat in the living room later that afternoon, waiting for Abi to return from college

"5" I informed her, continuing to play with her fingers "one for me and you, one for Daisy, one for Abi, one for Oscar when he comes to stay and one for a min us one day"

"You're rich" she chuckled, turning to face me

"I have enough to provide for you, me and our family" I replied, kissing her softly

"When can we go and see it? Your place, I mean?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"This afternoon when Abs is home if you like?" I suggested

She nodded her head, signalling yes, moving so she was straddling me… "Yes"

Leaning forwards, I captured her lips with my own, a cough from the doorway interrupting us…

"Hey, Abs" Lauren greeted her as she climbed off my lap "we've got some news. Come sit down"

"What's going on?" she inquired warily, sitting in the chair by the window, placing her bag next to her

"Joe, do you wanna tell her or shall I?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Say no if you want, but today I asked Lauren to move in with me and she said yes" I began "and I want you to come with us too"

"You want me to come and live with you guys?" she questioned

"At my house, yes" I replied

"Will there be enough room for me?" she inquired

"With 5 bedrooms, I think so" I informed her, smiling warmly

"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing between Lauren and me

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't" I replied "Lauren's important to me, and you're important to her, so therefore you're important to me too. So what do you say?"

"If you're being serious and not just playing a very late April Fools joke on me then yes, I'd love to" she informed us

"I'm not joking, Abs" I assured her "how about you go and get freshened up and then we'll go and see the house?"

"Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me before disappearing from the room

"I think you've just made one Branning girl very happy" Lauren admitted, smiling at me

"What can I do to make the other Branning girl very happy too?" I questioned

"You could kiss her? Maybe that'll work" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Let's see, shall we?" I asked

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I leant forward and kissed her lips softly… "How's that?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy now" she replied "I better go and get sorted too. Joey, thank you"

"What for?" I inquired

"Just being you, and being the amazing you that you are" she informed me

LAUREN'S POV:

Half an hour later, Joey, Abi and I were making our way across London in Joey's Range Rover. Smiling at him as he glanced at me, he entwined his hand with mine… "Almost there"

Five minutes later, we pulled into a private road, Joey driving no more than five miles an hour before pulling up outside one of the biggest houses on the complex…

"Why're we here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why do you think?" he asked

"This is where you live?" I inquired, glancing at Abi, a look of shock on her face

"Yeah, so are you girls getting out to come and have a look or what?" he questioned

Abi and I shared another look, both of us climbing out of the car, Joey locking it behind us as he entwined his hand with mine, leading Abi and me through the gates and up to the front door, pulling out his keys, unlocking the door, letting us both step in…

"Wow" we proclaimed in unison

"Impressed?" he inquired, standing by the doorway as our eyes scanned all over the place

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Oscar will love it here"

"That's what I hoped you'd say" he admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist as he walked over to me "shall I take you both on a guided tour?"

Abi and I nodded, Joey taking my hand again as he led us down the foyer into the living room, my eyes scanning the room…

"Please tell me that TV has Sky?" Abi asked, motioning to the LCD TV attached to the wall

"Abi, don't be so rude" I proclaimed "sorry, Joey"

"It's fine. Seems like she's made herself at home" he chuckled as she sat down on one of the sofas

"Abs, what about the guided tour?" I questioned

"You go, you can show me around later" she replied "Joey, where's the remote?"

"Lift up that cover" he informed her

Doing as he said, she lifted the cover, the arm of the sofa lifting up too… "This is amazing"

"Someone's impressed" I chuckled, rolling my eyes as Joey led me from the room

"You impressed too?" he asked as he led me back through the hallway to the stairs

"Yep, I'd be even more impressed if you showed me where the magic happens" I informed him

Smirking at me, we began to make our way upstairs, Joey turning right as we reached the top, leading me down to the end of the landing, opening a bedroom door… "Here we are. What do you think?"

I stepped further into the room, taking in the sight before me; a king-size bed against one wall, another LCD TV attached to the other, another door open ajar, leading through to the en-suite…

"Take a look behind that door" Joey stated, motioning to a closed door next to the bathroom

"This one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, him nodding in response

Opening the door, I came face-to-face with a walk in wardrobe… "Oh my God, Joey, this is amazing"

"Does it meet Madam's requirements?" he questioned

"Most definitely" I replied, kissing him passionately as I moved back into the room, shutting the door behind me "this place is amazing"

"So you think you and Abs will be happy here?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I think Abs will wanna make her bedroom the living room"

"She can if she wants" he replied, smiling at me as I made my way over to the bay window, looking out at the view "what're you thinking?"

"About how one day a mini us will be running around that garden" I admitted "and how I can't wait to get here properly and draw what I can see right now"

"You draw?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him

"Did I not say?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Must've slipped my mind. It's nothing really, just scribbles" I explained

"Can I see them one day?" he asked

"If you're lucky" I replied, kissing him softly, making my way out of the room

After showing me the rest of the upstairs; Daisy's room, what would be Oscar's room, what would be Abi's room and everything else it had to offer, we made our way downstairs, finding Abi watching The Big Bang Theory…

"How was the tour?" she questioned

"Amazing. You should see your room" I admitted "it's beautiful, Abs"

She smiled at me widely and switched the TV off, turning to face us both… "So when do we move in?"

"Yes, Joey, when do we move in?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend

"When's the best day for the both of you?" he asked

**Kinda got carried away with Joey's house – blame .uk!**


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way through the hallway that morning as I heard the post, picking it up from the mat. Flitting through the bills and more bills, I saw the one I'd been excited about but dreading the most; a letter from the hospital about my operation…

"_Dear, Miss Branning, _

_We're writing to confirm your operation date on Monday, 7 October. You are required to be here at 10:30am and bring a day bag. Please find attached a list of what you will need to bring._

_Many thanks,_

_Gynaecology and Midwifery Department"_

"What's that?" Joey's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

I handed him the letter, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me into him as he read it…

"It's happening" I whispered "what if it doesn't work? What if I'm doing it all for nothing?"

"What happened to us being positive, eh?" he questioned, setting the letter down on the worktop

"I wanna be, so I wanna be" I admitted "but there's this niggling feeling in the back of my mind that keeps pushing it's way to the forefront. What if it doesn't work, Joey? What if we can't have children? What does it mean for us?"

"It means we'll look into adoption or surrogacy. We will have a child together, Lauren, trust me" he replied "are you sure you're still okay to do today?"

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Meeting Daisy, she's really excited" he informed me

"I'm so sorry, I forgot" I admitted "she is? I just hope she likes me"

"She'll love you, just like I do. Better go and get organised, hadn't you?" he suggested

Nodding my head, I pulled away, only then realising Joey was ready and dressed to go. Kissing his lips quickly, I hurried from the room, showering and getting dressed in record time…

Joey and I left the house twenty minutes later. After much deliberation over what today would involve, we'd decided to take Daisy to the zoo. Sooner than I'd have liked, we pulled up outside what I guessed was Joey's ex, Amy's house…

"Daddy" a little girl shouted as Joey and I climbed out of the car

"Amy, what have I told you? You're near a road" a woman I'm guessing was Amy scolded

"Sorry, Mummy, I'm just excited" Daisy informed her

"It's alright, Ames, I've got her" Joey assured her "Daisy, do you know who this is?"

Daisy nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me…

"Are you gonna tell Daddy who it is then?" he questioned

"Daddy's new wife, Lauren" she informed him

"Maybe one day, baby" he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist "but not just yet. Daisy, are you gonna say hello to Lauren?"

"Hi" she whispered, going shy all of a sudden

"Hi, Daisy, it's really nice to meet you" I informed her "your Daddy's told me a lot about you"

"All good I hope?" Amy interjected, holding her hand out to me "it's nice to meet you, Lauren"

"Nice to meet you too" I mirrored "Joey, we really should be getting going"

"Yeah, you're right. Are you ready for the zoo, Daisy?" Joey inquired as I opened the car door for him to put Daisy into her booster seat

She nodded her head excitedly, making us all chuckle. Joey shut the door after fastening her in and we said our goodbyes to Amy, both of us climbing into the car…

"Ready, m'ladies?" he asked

I glanced at Daisy through my sun visor to find her watching me, both of us nodding our heads, signalling yes…

"Then off we go" Joey proclaimed, starting his car engine, driving away from Amy's house

We arrived at the zoo half an hour later, Joey paying the admission fee and buying us a map…

"Now, Daisy, I've got an important question to ask" Joey informed her "do you want to get on Daddy's shoulders or do you want to walk?"

"I want to walk and hold Lauren's hand" she replied, Joey catching my eye, smiling at me widely

"Maybe Lauren doesn't want to hold your hand, Daisy" Joey stated

"You don't want to hold my hand?" Daisy questioned, turning to face me, a sad look on her face

"Of course I do" I informed her "Daddy's just been a meanie"

Smiling at me widely, she turned to Joey and stuck her tongue out at him as she placed her hand in mine and we walked off, Joey following behind us…

JOEY'S POV:

"I think someone's had a good day" I chuckled as Lauren came around from her sleep

"I did thanks" she informed me, smiling

"I mean Daisy. Take a look" I replied

Putting my sun visor down, I looked through the mirror, Daisy fast asleep in her booster seat…

"We'd better get her inside then?" Lauren suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I stated, switching off the car engine and making my way round to her side of the car

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey handed me the keys to his house as he opened Daisy's car door. Unlocking the front door, I smiled as he walked up from the car and made his way straight inside, taking Daisy straight up to bed, me following…

"Should we not change her out of her clothes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "and what about some food?"

"She won't thank us if we wake her, and she had enough at the zoo" he replied "she'll be fine till tomorrow morning. Are you gonna ring Abs, get Jay to drop her off here?"

"No, I've said they can stay at the flat tonight" I informed him "thought it'd be nice for it to just be me, you and Daisy. And I didn't wanna bombard Daisy with too many people either"

"Well if you're anything to go by, she'll love Abs too" he stated

I nodded my head in agreement, winding my arms around his neck… "Today's been amazing"

"It really has" he mirrored, his fingers stroking patterns onto my waist where his hands sat "how about I make it even more perfect?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" I questioned

"Chinese and a film?" he suggested

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing him softly…

**So a lot happened in this chapter; Lauren's FINALLY met Daisy and Daisy loves her, and she's also got her operation date – how will it all go?**


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke to a soft tapping on mine and Joey's bedroom door. Glancing at Joey who was still fast asleep, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the door, smiling as I saw Daisy looking up at me…

"Morning, beautiful" I greeted her "how did you sleep?"

"Good" she informed me "can I get into bed with you and Daddy?"

"Maybe you should wake Daddy up and suggest he makes us pancakes for breakfast?" I suggested

"Yeah, pancakes" she proclaimed, hurrying into the room and over to the bed "DADDY"

"What? What? What's the matter?" Joey asked, awaking with a start "Daisy"

"Lauren and me want pancakes" she informed him

"Oh you do, do you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at us as I joined Daisy by the bed

"Yes we do, so you better get your pretty little backside out of bed and make us some" I replied

"Yeah, Daddy, get your pretty little backside out of bed and make us some" Daisy mirrored

"You're a cheeky little monkey, Daisy Cross. You too, Lauren Branning" he replied

"Can't blame us for our cravings, Joe" I informed him, smiling at him as I lifted Daisy onto the bed and climbed back under the covers "so are you gonna get out of bed or what?"

"Are you serious about pancakes?" he inquired

"I don't know about Daisy but I am" I replied

"I'm serious" Daisy proclaimed "please, Daddy"

"How can you resist that face, Joe?" I questioned

"I can't, which is why I'm skint whenever she comes to stay" he admitted

"But it's totally worth it" I replied, kissing his temple softly "so, what about these pancakes then?"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up" he proclaimed, climbing out of bed and even with Daisy in the room, I couldn't help but admire his bare chest "Lauren"

"Hmm, yeah, what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I asked what you wanted on your pancakes?" he asked

"Just syrup thanks. A nice cup of tea too please" I informed him

"What did your last slave die of?" he inquired

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him, Daisy mimicking me…

"You're teaching my daughter bad things, Lauren" he chuckled

"We're wondering where the pancakes are, aren't we, Daisy?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" he inquired

"Can I have the Disney channel on please?" she questioned

"I think that's okay, isn't it, Lauren?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking the remote from the bedside table and switching on the TV… "Off you go then, slave boy"

Joey chuckled and left the room, Daisy moving under the covers to join me, resting her head on my chest as I put Disney channel on for her…

"Lauren" Daisy spoke after about ten minutes silence

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked as she sat up and looked at me

"I really like you" she informed me "you make my Daddy happy. Please don't leave him"

"I really like you too, baby" I replied "and he makes me happy as well. And I promise not to leave him"

She smiled at me widely and hugged me, going back to watching the TV…

JOEY'S POV:

"Pancakes for my girls" I proclaimed as I walked back into the bedroom with a tray

"They look delicious, don't they, Daisy?" Lauren asked as they both sat up

"Thanks, Daddy" she replied as Lauren took two plates off of the tray, stacking them with pancakes for both her and Daisy

A little while later after breakfast was done and Daisy was busy watching Disney channel at the foot of the bed, I felt Lauren snuggle closer to me…

"Hey, beautiful" I greeted her, kissing her forehead as I stroked some hair from her face

"Hey" she mirrored "your daughter and I had a little chat whilst you were gone"

"Yeah? She wasn't any trouble, was she?" I inquired

"No, she told me she really likes me" she admitted "and that I make you really happy and she doesn't want me to leave you"

I looked at Daisy, her none the wiser to our conversation… "She doesn't normally warm to people as quickly as she has to you"

"What can I say? I have the magic touch" she chuckled

"Yeah you do, which is why I hope we have our own child one day" I informed her

"Me too" she mirrored, leaning up to kiss me softly "so what're we gonna do today then?"

"What do you wanna do?" I questioned

"Stay here like this" she admitted "watch movies and TV all day. There's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Maybe we should invite Abi and Jay over?"

"What about Daisy?" she asked

"I think she'll be okay with them" I replied

"I think you should ask her" she admitted

"Daisy?" I questioned, her head turning to face me as I spoke "how would you like to meet Lauren's younger sister and her boyfriend?"

"Can I?" she asked

"You can, if you want to?" Lauren replied

Daisy nodded her head, signalling yes…

"But that does mean we have to get out of bed and get dressed" I informed her

Daisy nodded her head again… "I'll go and brush my teeth"

Smiling as she climbed off the bed and ran out of the room, Lauren snuggled further into me…

"Happy, baby?" I questioned

"Happy" she informed me


	22. Chapter 22

DAISY'S POV:

Lauren was really cool and lovely, and she made my Daddy laugh and smile. I'd had a really good weekend with the both of them, and as I made my way downstairs to them as they were getting sorted to take me home, I heard them talking…

"But what if something goes wrong during the operation, Joey?" Lauren questioned

"It won't, babe, you're gonna be fine" Daddy assured her

"But it could. What if I go through all of this and the outcome is still the same at the end? What if we still can't have children?" she asked him

"We've been through this before, I'll still love you and we'll still be happy, and we'll still have Daisy" he replied

"But she's not mine though, is she?" she asked

Daddy and Lauren wanted a baby of their own?

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, Daisy" I greeted her as she made her way down the stairs, overnight bag in hand "have you had a good weekend?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "You promised me you weren't gonna leave my Daddy"

"I'm not. Where did that come from?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I heard you and him talking earlier. You're going into hospital" she replied

"I won't be leaving him for long" I assured her "just a few hours, a day tops"

"And I heard you talking about what the operation was about. You're not gonna want me when your baby gets here" she proclaimed

"Daisy, you're Joey's daughter and he loves you very much. So do I. But children is something I've wanted for a long, long time, and the reason your Daddy wants another one is so that he can have another you. You're not going to be pushed out, I promise you" I replied "you're still gonna be your Daddy's beautiful little girl and if I do get pregnant, I'm gonna need your help"

"You are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, because when your Daddy goes back to work I'm going to be looking after he or she on my own, and I don't think I can manage that, so I'm gonna need you to help me out. Think you can do that?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes and smiling widely…

"How about a hug then?" I suggested

Moving towards me, she hugged me tightly, me hugging her back. I stood up as I heard Joey walking towards the hallway. Smiling at us both, he took Daisy's overnight bag from her and we made our way out to the car, driving Daisy home to Amy…

"Hello, baby girl, did you have a good time with Daddy and Lauren?" Amy asked as we arrived and Daisy climbed out of the car

"Yep" she informed her "we stayed in bed all of yesterday and watched DVD's and TV and we ate loads and loads of junk food"

"Joey, what have I said about junk food?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow at Joey

"I'm sorry, Amy, the junk food was my idea" I admitted "Daisy didn't have too much though, and she slept brilliantly last night. There's nothing for you to worry about"

"Well I'd appreciate it if it didn't happen again. I don't want my daughter to have a weight problem at her age. Do what you want to your own child, not to mine" she proclaimed

"Amy" Joey scolded, wrapping his arm around my waist as I bowed my head

"What?" she inquired

"Children are a tough subject for Lauren" he informed her "she has endometriosis. She's having an operation next week to see if it can increase her chances of falling pregnant"

"Oh, Lauren, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" she replied "I'd never have said anything like that if I'd have known"

"It's okay, you're right, I shouldn't have given Daisy junk food. Can we go Joey, please?" I asked

He nodded his head and I smiled weakly at Daisy and bent down to hug her again before quickly climbing into the car, fastening my seatbelt and bowing my head, trying to fight the tears…

"Baby, we're home" Joey whispered a little while later

"I'm gonna be a terrible Mum" I sighed, leaning my head back against the headrest

"Is this because of what Amy said?" he questioned, turning my head to face him "don't listen to her, okay? She's not the best Mum, and you're gonna be brilliant, I know it. I see how you are with Oscar and Abi. You were born to be a Mum, Lauren"

"You think so?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I know so" he replied, kissing me softly

**Poor Lauren! How do you think the operation will go?**


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

This was it. The day had arrived. The day of my operation; even though it was only a small one I was still petrified. Joey had been called into work urgently and even though he'd protested he couldn't go, I'd convinced him to. Glancing at the clock in the waiting room, it was 10:45am. I'd been required to be here at 10:30am to make sure there was enough time to sign in beforehand…

"Lauren Branning" a nurse called a few minutes later

I smiled at her and stood up, picking up my bag. Composing myself, I shut my eyes, inhaling and exhaling a breath, and felt someone take my bag from my hand. Glancing to my side, I saw Joey stood there. Smiling at him warmly, he reciprocated, entwining his hand with mine as we made our way over to the nurse…

Fifteen minutes later I'd changed into my gown and was now laid on one of the beds, waiting for what was coming next; the general anaesthetic. I was petrified of needles and as the time got closer and closer to it happening, I could feel my heart rate start to increase, the only thing keeping me calm on the surface being Joey, his hand stroking through my hair…

"Before I forget, Daisy asked me to give you this" he informed me

"What? When?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Amy brought her into work whilst I was there sorting out the emergency" he explained

I smiled widely and took the card from him. On the front was a picture of herself, me and Joey, all holding hands. Opening it up, my eyes started to fill with tears as I read…

"_To Lauren,_

_Good luck for your operation. I'll be thinking of you._

_Lots and lots of love, Daisy xxx"_

"I'm guessing Amy helped her with her writing and spelling?" I asked

Joey nodded his head, signalling yes… "Do you like it?"

"I love it" I admitted, setting it on the table next to my bed "and I love her too. Thank you for bringing her into my life"

Standing up, he kissed me softly, stroking the hair from my face as the nurse walked into the room… "This is it, babe. You ready?"

"Hold my hand" I begged

Entwining my hand with his own, I turned onto my side to face away from the needle, staring into Joey's calming eyes as I felt the nurse wipe the skin of my arm…

JOEY'S POV:

As soon as Lauren had succumbed to the anaesthetic, she was wheeled off to surgery and I was asked to wait in the waiting room for news. Half an hour had passed and every five minutes, I found myself looking at the clock, waiting for someone to come and tell me that it was over, that the operation was done and she was okay. Eventually, an hour later, I was told…

"Mr. Cross, Miss. Branning's awake and asking for you" a nurse informed me

I smiled at her thankfully as she led me down the corridor to the room Lauren was in. Stepping inside, I smiled at her…

"Hi, beautiful" I greeted her, kissing her softly "how're you feeling?"

"Sore but that's to be expected. I've just been given some painkillers" she informed me

"And what about something to eat and drink?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The nurse who brought you in said she was going to sort me something out" she replied

Nodding my head, I sat down in the chair next to her, watching her as she drifted in and out of sleep until the nurse returned with some food and a drink for her…

"Thank you" she proclaimed as the tray was set in front of her

"I'll be back in a minute, babe. I've gotta take this" I informed her

Nodding her head, I made my way out of the room… "Hey, Abs"

"Hey, we're almost there" she informed me "how is she?"

"Sitting up, talking and eating. Very sleepy though. How long till you get here? I need to try and keep her awake" I replied

"Ten minutes tops" she stated

"Great. You know where you're going, yeah?" I questioned

"Yeah. See you soon" she informed me

"See you soon" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

LAUREN'S POV:

"Who's that?" I asked as a knock on my hospital room door sounded

"I'll get it" Joey informed me, standing up and making his way to the door "you ready for a surprise, babe?"

"Surprise? What?" I questioned, sitting up in bed, wincing as my stitches pulled

"Come on in, guys" Joey stated and I watched as Abi and Oscar entered the room

"What're you two doing here?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at Abi

"Oscar wanted to see you and I wanted to see you were okay" she explained, hugging me tightly, placing Oscar onto the bed "are you gonna give Loz the flowers, Oscar?"

Smiling at me, he handed me the flowers he had in his hand… "Thank you, little man. Do I get a hug?"

Moving up the bed, he wound his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly… "I missed you, Loz"

"I missed you too" I mirrored, hugging him even tighter

Whilst Abi and Oscar were visiting, my doctor visited me and informed me that I was allowed to be discharged. When we arrived back at the flat, Joey escorted me into the bedroom…

"I'm just gonna go with Abi and take Oscar home, okay?" he asked "are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine" I informed him "thank you for today, arranging that"

"You're welcome" he replied, kissing me softly "get some sleep and I'll see you later"

"Love you" I whispered as I snuggled under the covers

"Love you too" he mirrored as he made his way out of the room


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

A couple of hours later I was awoke by my phone ringing from where it sat on my bedside table. Groaning as I reached over to get it, the movement pulling at my stitches, I sighed as I saw it was my Mum. What did she want?

"Mum, hi" I greeted her, easing myself up in bed

"Don't "Mum, hi" me, Lauren Branning" she proclaimed "have you got something to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so" I replied "why, what do you think you need to be told?"

"Why didn't you let your father and I know you were having an operation?" she asked

"Oh, that" I sighed, pursing my lips together "maybe because it's none of your business?"

"None of our business? Lauren, you're our daughter for goodness sake, of course it's our business" she stated

"Is it? When you judge me for being happy in a relationship and the reason that I've had this operation is to strengthen that relationship, then no, it's not your business" I explained

"Can you start talking sense please?" she questioned

"Who told you I was having the operation?" I inquired

"Abi told Jay who told us" she informed me

"Right, and did he say what the operation was for?" I asked

"No, he just said you were in hospital. Tell me, Lauren, please, darling" she begged

"I've been diagnosed with endometriosis" I informed her "and the operation was to hopefully strengthen the chances of having a child"

"Lauren, why didn't you say anything?" she sighed "oh, darling, I could've been there for you"

"I had Joey and Abi" I replied

"But a girl needs her mother at times like this" she informed me

"I didn't want you to be involved, Mum" I admitted "not because I didn't need your support, but because I knew you'd be like this"

"Be like what?" she inquired

"All pandering and mothering" I explained "I didn't need that. The operation's done and I'm at home now, I go back to the hospital for the tests to see whether it was successful in a week"

"Well I'll be there with you" she informed me

"You will?" I questioned

"These past few months have made me realise how petty all of this is" she admitted "I want my daughter back, both your Dad and I do. If you're happy, we're happy"

"I really am, Mum" I replied, smiling as I looked to the doorway, seeing Joey stood there

"Then we're happy" she informed me "I'm gonna go and let you get some rest, sweetie. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. And Mum? Thanks for calling" I admitted

"You're welcome, darling. Bye" she stated

"Bye" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"Your Mum?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow as he walked further into the room

I nodded my head, signalling yes as he sat down on the edge of the bed… "Jay told her about the operation. She apologised for the last few months. She and Dad want a fresh start"

"Well that's unexpected" he replied "how do you feel?"

"About it all or operation wise?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Both" he informed me

"About it all, relieved" I replied "operation wise, sore but not as bad as it could be"

Smiling at me, he leant forward and captured my lips in his… "What do you want for dinner?"

"Would you hate me if I said Chinese and then pancakes?" I questioned

"I could never hate you" he informed me "Chinese and pancakes it is"

I smiled at him and went to move out of bed…

"What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Going to use the bathroom" I informed him "and then getting up"

"Toilet yes, getting up no" he replied

"Joey" I whined

"The doctor said you need rest" he stated "and that's what you're gonna get"

"Joey, walking to the living room isn't gonna hurt. I need a change of scenery" I explained

"Fine" he sighed "toilet, living room and that's where you're staying"

I nodded my head in agreement… "Where's Abi?"

"She decided to stay with Jay for the night, give us some peace and quiet" he informed me "I'll go and order the food. Your usual, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him as he disappeared from the room…

JOEY'S POV:

A couple of hours later, Lauren and I were sat on the sofa, watching an episode of FRIENDS when she suddenly sat up, pain etched onto her face…

"What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly, holding her hands in my own

"Cramp" she informed me "the nurse said it could happen"

"You okay now?" I asked as the pain drifted from her face and she settled again

Nodding her head, she looked at me and smiled... "Thank you for everything today; looking after me, bringing Oscar and Abi to the hospital and being there when I needed you. I didn't think you were gonna get there in time"

"Whatever it took, I would've been there on time" I assured her, kissing her forehead softly

"I love you, Joey" she replied

"I love you too" I mirrored, capturing her lips in mine once again

**Thought we could all do with a nice, lovely chapter, and one with Tanya running back to Lauren with her tail between her legs! **


	25. Chapter 25

LAUREN'S POV:

After Mum's phone call, we'd spoken every day, her checking on how I was and whether I needed anything. Eventually the day where I was going to get the results about whether the operation had been successful or not was upon us, upon Joey and me, upon me…

"What's worrying you? Is it seeing your Mum again?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I stood in front of the full-length mirror, checking my appearance

I shook my head, signalling no…

"What is it then?" he questioned "you can tell me anything, Lauren"

"Are you sure you'll still wanna be with me even if I can't have kids?" I inquired

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" he chuckled "how many times, eh? I love you. And like you've said, we've got Daisy if you can't, but I've got a good feeling we'll be getting lots of practice in"

I smiled weakly and kissed him softly… "Promise me?"

"I'll pinky promise you if that makes you feel better?" he questioned

Smiling at him, I held up my pinky finger, his locking with mine before pulling me into him, resting his chin on top of mine…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I had arranged to meet Tanya at the hospital, and as we made our way into the waiting room, she was sat there, her handbag on her knees, a coffee in her hand…

"I didn't expect you to be here already, Mum. How long have you been waiting?" Lauren asked as we made our way over to her hand-in-hand

"There wasn't any traffic, and not long" she informed us "it's so good to see you, darling. Nice to see you too, Joey"

"Nice to see you too, Tanya" I mirrored as she stood up to hug Lauren

Lauren made her way over to book herself in, the three of us sitting down in unison as she made her way back over to us. Locking her hand with mine again, I rested it in my lap, staying silent as she and Tanya began to talk…

LAUREN'S POV:

My name was called eventually, and again, the three of us stood up…

"I know you wanna support me, Mum, but do you mind it just being me and Joey?" I asked

"Of course not" she informed me "good luck, and I'll be waiting out here when you're done"

Smiling at her warmly, I picked up my handbag and let Joey guide me into the doctor's office, both of us sitting down opposite the desk…

"Hello, Lauren, Joey" the doctor greeted us, shaking both of our hands as he walked into the room

Greeting him, he sat down and began to read through my file... "You can stop looking so worried, Lauren. The operation was successful"

"It was?! I can have children?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes and I swear I could've jumped for joy… "I can't believe it. Thank you so much"

"I told you" Joey replied, nudging me playfully

Rolling my eyes at him, I stood up and shook the doctor's hand again… "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. Any problems, don't hesitate to call" he replied

Nodding my head in understanding, Joey shook his hand too and we made our way out of the room, Joey picking me up and spinning me round, setting my feet back on the floor, pressing a passionate kiss to my lips as he did so…

"I'm on cloud nine" I admitted as he rested his forehead against mine

"That's what I was hoping for" he informed me, a smirk on his face

"Yeah, from that, and from the news" I sighed "we can have children, Joey"

"Told you so, baby" he replied, kissing me softly "come on, let's go tell your Mum"

Nodding my head in agreement, he led me out and back into the waiting room, Mum standing up as she saw us appear… "So?"

"The operation was a success" I informed her "I can have children"

"Oh, darling, I'm so thrilled for you" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"I'm on cloud nine" I admitted "it feels like a dream I don't wanna wake up from"

"No dream" she assured me "this is real, Lauren. You can have children. My baby can have a baby"

"I can have a baby" I whispered "I can have a baby"

Joey smiled at me warmly as I glanced at him and kissed my temple softly… "I'll leave you both to it, I think. Should be getting back to the salon. Feel free at the house anytime"

"Actually, Mum, before you go" I replied "there's something I wanna tell you"

"Okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned back to me after picking up her bag

"Joey and I are moving in together, and we want Abi to come with us too" I informed her "it's a really lovely place just outside of London and I was wondering if possible, can Oscar come and stay this weekend?"

"Are you sure you two don't want some time to yourselves, to, y'know?" she asked

"Mum, please" I proclaimed "and yes, we're sure. So, can we?"

"I don't see why not. I'll double check with your Dad and let you know" she replied

"Thank you" I stated, hugging her tightly "and thank you for being here"

Smiling at me as we pulled away, she gave Joey a quick hug too and said her goodbyes, leaving the hospital…

"That went well" Joey sighed with relief as we made our way back to the car park

"All things considered it did. Mum could've had a fit at us moving in together" I admitted

"But she didn't" he replied "and that's the main thing. I honestly thought she'd have a fit at you saying Abi was coming too"

**So Tanya and Lauren are back on the right track, and she has the all-clear. Time for some baby-making I think…**


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's body collapsed on top of mine and limply, my arm came up to wind around his neck, my fingers running through his hair…

"I'm looking forward to plenty more of that" he admitted, kissing the skin of my shoulder

"Me too" I replied, giggling as he let his lips trail up to my neck "but we should get out of bed"

"Why?" he asked

"Because we've got packing to do" I informed him "because I'm moving in with someone tomorrow"

"Really? Anyone I know?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at me

"Maybe. He's charming, handsome, funny, witty and amazing in bed" I replied

"Sounds kinda like me" he chuckled

"Yeah, he's modest too" I informed him

Smirking at me, he kissed me softly, both of us sighing as his length pulled from me and he rolled onto his side of the bed, both of us exchanging a look before he climbed out of bed, getting redressed…

"Come on then, lazy, we better get packing" he stated, holding out his hand to me

"I've just had an operation if you hadn't forgotten, Joseph" I informed him

"That was over a week ago. You can't use that excuse anymore I'm afraid" he replied

"Damn" I sighed, taking his outstretched hand, smiling as I watched his eyes graze over my naked body "Joey, I'm up here"

"Sorry, what?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine again

"Nice to know I turn you on" I chuckled, shuffling towards him, winding my arms around his neck

"Did the last hour not prove that you turn me on?" he inquired

"Aha. Shame it's not the same for me" I admitted

"Really? Because you've just spent the last hour moaning my name. Seems to me like you're lying, Branning" he replied

I shook my head, signalling no, biting down on my lip as I felt his hand move down my stomach to my mound… "Joey"

"There it is" he chuckled, kissing my lips softly "shall I continue?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, my head tipping back as he stroked a single finger up the length of my mound, his lips descending on the skin of my now accessible neck…

"More" I begged, my hands grasping onto fistfuls of his t-shirt

Complying with my demand, I moaned loudly as he pushed two fingers into me, working slowly as my breathing quickly faltered as he sucked on the sweet spot on my neck, his fingers working in time with the kisses his lips were pressing to the skin. Moaning loudly again, I felt his thumb brush over my clit, starting to work in a circular motion. Along with his fingers working inside of me and his lips kissing my neck, I quickly fell apart, moaning his name loudly as I rode his fingers as my orgasm soared through my body…

"Does that prove I turn you on then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I opened my eyes

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Right, packing. Throw me my clothes please"

Smiling at me, he handed me my panties first, smirking as I pulled them up my legs, then handed my jeans, bra and shirt to me. Pulling my slippers onto my feet, I left the room, continuing where I'd left off packing up the kitchen…

The next day was an early morning start for everyone; myself, Joey and Abi. The removal van was arriving at 9:00am and there was still loads to do…

"Joey, c'mon, you've gotta get up" I proclaimed "and don't think I won't throw water over you, this bed's going to the skip in a couple of hours"

"You wouldn't dare" he replied, cracking his eyes open, shutting them momentarily as he adjusted to the sunlight

"Wouldn't I? Try not getting out of bed and we'll see" I informed him "you've got five minutes"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren had indeed ended up throwing water over me. I'd wanted to test her, and she stayed true to her promise. When I'd eventually got out of bed, she'd stripped the bedsheets and thrown them in the washing machine, ready to get them washed, dried and to the charity shop…

"I've enlisted reinforcements" Abi admitted as Lauren and I moved the bookcase through to the hallway

"You have?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she replied, opening the door as the doorbell rang, Tanya and Max standing outside, Oscar in front of them

"Hi" Lauren greeted them all "come on in. Sorry we're in such a state"

"We're here to help" Max informed her, kissing her cheek "aren't we, little man?"

Oscar nodded his head and she bent down to hug him tightly, standing up and hugging Tanya…

"It's nice to see you again, Joey" Max greeted me as Abi shut the door behind them

"Nice to see you too" I mirrored, shaking his outstretched hand "you're okay with this, aren't you?"

"Like Tanya said, whatever makes Lauren happy makes us happy" he informed me "just don't break her heart"

"I won't" I assured him "Oscar, why don't you go into the living room and watch TV until the removal men get here?"

"Can I, Mummy, Daddy?" he asked, looking up at Tanya and Max

They nodded their heads and Abi followed him into the living room, returning to the hallway a few seconds later…

"So what's left to do then?" Max questioned

"Not much really" Lauren informed him "we just need to move the furniture"

"Let's get started then" he replied

LAUREN'S POV:

"That's it. Abi and I are moved in" I informed Joey as I flopped down next to him on the sofa

"Where is Abs?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"With Jay in her room" I replied, kissing him softly "and Oscar's having a nap. Moving has taken it out of him too"

He smiled at me and kissed me softly… "Happy you're here, babe?"

"Happy I'm here" I informed him

**So Joey and Lauren are all moved in – now what?**


	27. Chapter 27

LAUREN'S POV:

It had been two months since my operation, and Joey and I had been trying for a baby ever since, but still there was no sign of me becoming pregnant. Joey and I had discussed it, and we said it was going to happen, we were both positive of it, but as we continued to try, I could feel that positivity slipping away from me…

JOEY'S POV:

It had been two months since Lauren's operation, and we'd been trying for a baby ever since, but there was still no sign of her becoming pregnant. She and I had discussed it, and we said it was going to happen, we were both positive of it, but as we continued to try, I could feel that positivity slipping away from me…

"Daddy, when are you and Lauren going to have a baby?" Daisy asked me as I picked her up from school on Friday afternoon, her coming to spend the weekend with Lauren, Abi and I

"I'm not too sure, sweetie" I admitted, pulling up into the queue waiting at the traffic lights

"Is it easy to have a baby, Daddy?" she questioned

"Not all the time, darling" I replied, the traffic starting to move again

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Sometimes it's hard for a woman to become pregnant" I informed her

"But why?" she inquired

"Daisy, darling, this is something you'll find out in school, sweetheart" I replied

"Okay" she stated, going back to reading her book

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren" Daisy proclaimed as she and Joey made their way into the house

"Hi, sweetie" I greeted her, picking her up, sitting her on my hip "hi to you too, Mr"

"Hi" Joey mirrored, kissing me softly "I'll go and put Daisy's case in her room"

I nodded my head in understanding… "Shall we go and see what Auntie Abs is up to? I think she's making milkshakes"

"Milkshakes" Daisy proclaimed as I set her down on the ground, giggling as she ran through to the kitchen

"Joe?" I questioned, taking a hold of his wrist "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, babe, why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me

"You just seem a bit odd" I admitted "you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine, honestly" he replied, kissing me softly "save me a milkshake, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him as he disappeared up the stairs. Sighing heavily, I made my way into the kitchen, smiling as I saw Daisy sat on the worktop…

"Daisy Cross" I proclaimed

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Who said you could sit on the worktop?" I inquired

"Auntie Abs" she informed me

"You little tinker. I did not" Abi proclaimed

"Daisy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Sorry" she replied, climbing down from the worktop

"Thank you" I stated, smiling at her warmly as she sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar

JOEY'S POV:

Later on that evening Daisy was in bed and Abi was out with Jay and it was just Lauren and I alone watching an episode of Breaking Bad. Reaching over to the arm of the sofa, I grabbed the remote and switched the TV off…

"Hey" she proclaimed, turning to face me

"You wanted to know what was wrong with me earlier…"I began

"I knew there was something" she sighed "why didn't you just tell me then?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply…

"Very mature" she replied "what's wrong then?"

"Daisy was questioning me about when we were going to have children" I informed her

"And what did you say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I said I didn't know" I admitted "because we don't, do we?"

She shook her head, signalling no in agreement… "What if they just thought the operation was a success and it actually wasn't?"

"What do you want to do?" I inquired

"Maybe go back and just have some more tests, see if everything is okay" she admitted

"Then that's what we'll do" I informed her "and I'll get tested too, just to be on the safe side"

"I've been thinking" she began after a few moments of silence

"Yeah?" I questioned

"If the possibility of us not having a child happens, I want to adopt, or try IVF" she informed me, pursing her lips together nervously "what do you think?"

"I think if that's what you want then that's what shall happen" I replied

"I love you, Joey" she whispered, pressing her lips against mine

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling into the kiss as it deepened naturally, pushing her back against the sofa cushions

**So, is Lauren right about her thoughts on the operation not being a success or not?**


	28. Chapter 28

"Morning, Abs" I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen the morning of my appointment at the clinic

"Morning" she mirrored "are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I inquired

"The whole not being pregnant yet thing" she mumbled, pursing her lips together nervously

"I'm absolutely fine. Joey and me know when it happens, it happens" I informed her

"I saw on the calendar you've booked yourself an appointment at the clinic?" she asked

"It's just routine" I replied "just making sure everything's okay, nothing to worry about"

She smiled at me warmly and hugged me… "You're gonna make a brilliant Mum one day, Lauren"

"Thanks" I stated "hadn't you better be off to college?"

She nodded her head and hugged me again, disappearing from the room, Joey entering as she left…

"I thought you'd still be in bed" he admitted as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"We can't spend the day lounging in bed when we have things to do" I informed him "we have to be at the clinic at 10am"

"About that…" he stated, pursing his lips together nervously

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"One of the contractors has arranged a meeting with me for 9:30am, and I've tried everything I can to rearrange it but they're not budging. I'm so sorry, baby" he explained

"Work's work, isn't it?" I asked, sighing heavily as I wound my arms around his neck

"Y'know I'd be there if I could be, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips… "I need to go now and get into the office early. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

I nodded my head again, moaning softly as his hands brushed my sides as he pulled away from me and left the house…

"Hi, Lauren, what can I do for you?" Doctor Henry questioned as I made my way into her office that morning

"I was just looking for some advice, really" I admitted "Joey and I have been trying to get pregnant for the last couple of months and I know it doesn't happen overnight but I was just wondering if maybe the test results that said my operation was successful could've been wrong?"

"There's a very small chance of that, Lauren" she informed me "and with different people becoming pregnant takes time. I could run some tests for you today if you'd like?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble" I replied

"You're not. My morning's free" she assured me "if you'd like to jump up on the bed for me"

A little while later I was sat in the waiting room waiting for the results from my tests that Dr. Henry had put a rush on. Half-an-hour later she called me back into her office…

"I don't quite know how to tell you this" she admitted as she looked through her paperwork

"Tell me what?" I inquired, biting down on my bottom lip nervously, wishing Joey was here

"You're pregnant, Lauren" she informed me

"I'm what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You're pregnant. 4 weeks by the looks of it" she replied

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. I was going to be a Mum…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey, babe" I greeted Lauren as I answered her phone call "how did it go?"

"I've got something to tell you" she informed me, her voice hoarse. Had she been crying?

"Lauren, have you been crying?" I questioned worriedly, shutting the lid on my laptop

"Yeah" she admitted "I was thinking, maybe I don't call you my boyfriend anymore?"

"What? Lauren, why?" I inquired

"Maybe I could call you my baby Daddy instead?" she suggested

"What?" I questioned

"I'm having your baby, Joey" she informed me "we're having a baby. Please say you're okay with it"

"Of course I'm okay with it" I replied "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored "we're having a baby, Joey"

"We're having a baby" I stated, leaning back in my office chair. I was going to be a Dad…

**Ta-da, so it looks as though that romp on the sofa was just the thing they needed to get pregnant, eh?**


	29. Chapter 29

I was laid on mine and Joey's bed later on that afternoon, trying to let the news sink in that I was going to be a Mum when I heard the door creak open. Turning my head to the side, I saw Joey stood in the doorway, a wide smile of his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand…

"For my baby Mamma" he informed me, motioning to the flowers

"They're beautiful, thank you" I replied, smiling at him warmly as I moved from the bed

"No, thank you" he stated, wrapping his free arm around my waist, pulling me into him

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"Giving me what I've wanted since the day I met you; a sibling for Daisy, a child with you" he informed me

"I wish I could take all the credit but it does take two to tango" I chuckled

"Well we tangoed well, babe. What can I say?" he asked

I smirked at him and kissed him softly, taking the flowers from him… "Joe…"

"Aha?" he inquired as he made his way into the bedroom to get changed out of his work stuff

"Can we not tell anyone until we've had our twelve week scan?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"We can do whatever you want" he informed me

"Thank you" I sighed, relieved "I'll go and put these in water and then make a start on dinner. Is there anything you fancy?"

"Apart from you?" he inquired

"Joey" I chuckled as he pulled me back into his arms

"What? Can't help it if you turn me on, can I?" he questioned

"I guess not" I admitted "but seriously, dinner? I'm starving"

"I don't think we've got much in" he informed me "unless you went shopping after the clinic?"

"As a matter a fact, I did" I replied, smiling at him "how does chicken and rice sound?"

"Perfect" he stated, reciprocating my smile "I'll be down in a bit. Just gonna have a shower"

I nodded my head in understanding and shut the bedroom door to as I left and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Abi sat at the breakfast bar…

"How long have you been home?" I inquired, making my way to the worktop, flowers in hand

"Ten minutes or so" she informed me "what did Joey buy you flowers for?"

"Is my boyfriend not allowed to buy me flowers? Jay buys you them all the time" I asked

"Excuse me for asking" she sighed, running a hand over her face

"What's the matter, Abs?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Jay, I think we could be over" she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip

"What? Why?" I inquired, making my way over to her, hugging her tightly

"I think it's living here. We don't get to see each other every day and I'm worried he's getting bored" she explained

"Abigail Branning" I proclaimed "Jay loves you, and you love him, yes?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Then you do whatever it takes to keep your man" I informed her "show him that he doesn't need to have that roving eye. Prove to him that you don't need to see each other everyday to have a proper relationship"

"Y'know what, I'm gonna do exactly that. Thanks, Lauren" she replied, hugging me tightly

"I take it you won't be in for tea then?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "And I might not be back for a couple of days…"

"What do you have planned, Abigail?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back. See you later" she replied, hurrying from the room

JOEY'S POV:

"So where's Abi gone then?" I asked as Lauren and I finished off our tea that evening

"I'm guessing the Square, but she might have had something else planned" she admitted "she didn't say"

"So all she said is that she was gonna be back in a couple of days?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "And when she's determined to prove something to someone, she doesn't stop until the job is done"

"Just like someone else I know then" I replied, smirking at her

"I don't know what you're talking about" she informed me

"Course not" I chuckled "how about I go and put these in the dishwasher, get us some ice cream and we see what's on Netflix?"

She nodded her head in agreement… "Sounds perfect"

"I'll be back in a minute or two" I informed her, kissing her softly before leaving the room

**What next?**


	30. Chapter 30

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke to the feel of Joey's lips on mine. Sighing, I quickly realised I couldn't shift my weight as his body was pressed on top of mine…

"Morning" he breathed against my lips

"Morning, what're you doing?" I inquired

"Isn't it obvious?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no…

"We've got Daisy today till Tuesday as Amy's got a work conference" he replied "and so I'm gonna make the most of you while I've got you to myself"

"Oh" I sighed, shifting myself as Joey raised himself off my body

"So what do you say?" he inquired

"Okay" I replied, smiling up at him, capturing his lips with mine

Later on that morning, Joey and I finally pulled ourselves from the bedroom and had just finished breakfast when the doorbell rang…

"I'll get it" Joey informed me, standing up from his seat at the breakfast bar

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps and Daisy came running into the room, me only just turning in time to catch her, Joey in tow…

"Daisy, be careful please" Joey begged as he set Daisy's bag on the side

"Why?" she questioned

"Lauren's still a bit delicate after her operation" he informed her "and we don't want her getting hurt again, do we?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Sorry, Lauren"

"It's okay, baby" I replied, kissing her cheek, setting her down on the floor "how about you go and take your bag up to your room?"

She nodded her head and Joey handed her the bag from the side, both of us watching as she left the room… "How's Amy?"

"Oh, y'know, same old Amy" he sighed "how are you? Did she hurt you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm gonna go and have a quick shower. Do you wanna discuss doing something with Daisy today?"

"Such as?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, the cinema, a play gym. Anything" I replied "I'll be back soon"

Kissing me softly, I left the room and made my way into mine and Joey's bedroom…

JOEY'S POV:

"My bag's in my bedroom, Daddy" Daisy informed me as she made her way back into the kitchen "where's Lauren?"

"She's gone for a shower as we weren't expecting you so early" I explained "do you want some breakfast?"

"Can I have pancakes?" she asked

"Anything for my gorgeous girl" I replied "so, what do you want to do today?"

She shrugged her shoulders…

"How about the cinema?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Can we go and see the new Barbie film? Please, Daddy" she begged

"We'll see what Lauren says" I informed her, smiling at her

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" Daisy proclaimed as I made my way back into the kitchen

"Daisy, what have I told you? Be careful please" Joey proclaimed

"Sorry, Daddy" Daisy replied "Lauren, can we go and see the new Barbie film at the cinema please?"

"That wouldn't be very fair on Daddy now, would it?" I questioned

"Why?" she asked

"It wouldn't be fair to make him sit through a girly film, would it?" I inquired

"But I really wanna go and see it" she sighed

"Well how about I make you a deal? You and I go and see it on our own, if Daddy does the food shopping?" I suggested

"Great way to get out of it, babe" Joey chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist

"I thought so" I admitted "what do you say, Daisy? That sound like a plan"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Is that okay, Daddy?"

"That's fine by me, baby" Joey informed her

"Okay. Why don't you go and get your coat then, Daisy?" I inquired

Nodding her head, she disappeared from the room and Joey wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me into him… "Shopping list is on the side, make sure you get everything on it, okay?"

Smirking at me, he kissed me softly… "Are you sure you're gonna be okay with her?"

"I'll be fine" I assured him, kissing him once more "see you later, yeah?"

Nodding his head, I made my way out of the room and into the hallway, smiling as I found Daisy stood at the door, waiting with her coat on…

"What about some shoes, Missy?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

Pointing to underneath the coat rack, I saw her shoes sat on the shoe rack. Picking them up, she sat down on the chair in the hallway and I put them onto her feet, putting mine on too, grabbing my coat… "Say bye to Daddy, Daisy"

"Bye, Daddy. Love you" Daisy proclaimed

"Bye, baby. Love you too" Joey mirrored "and I love you too"

"Love you" I stated, kissing him softly as I opened the door for Daisy to make her way to the car


	31. Chapter 31

"That film was so cool" Daisy proclaimed as we made our way out of the cinema hand-in-hand "Barbie is so pretty, isn't she, Lauren?"

"Not as pretty as you" I informed her "I've got an idea…"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied "how about you and I continue this girly day and do some shopping?"

"Yeah" she proclaimed "do you think we could find me a Princess dress like Barbie's?"

"We can try" I informed her "come on, let's go"

A few hours later Daisy and I were done shopping and were in the car on the way back to the house. A smile appeared on my face as I looked through the mirror as we pulled up at some traffic lights, Daisy fast asleep in her booster seat. Focusing on the road again, I drove off as the lights turned to green, arriving home twenty minutes later…

"Hi, beautiful" Joey greeted me as he opened my car door as I turned off the engine

"Hi" I mirrored, kissing him softly "I've worn your little Princess out"

"Bless her" he sighed "I'll get her to bed. You get inside, it's getting cold"

"I need to get the shopping bags out" I informed him

"You shopped too?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We found Daisy a Princess dress just like Barbie's"

"She's gonna want to wear it to school on Monday, isn't she?" he inquired

"Probably" I replied, shutting the car door behind me "I think you should get her inside"

Nodding his head in agreement, he opened her car door and unbuckled Daisy from her booster seat, taking her into his arms and shutting the door quietly behind him before making his way inside. Stopping as I made my way to the boot, I watched him walk inside and rested back against the car, visions of how great a father he would be to our child running through my head, my hand settling on my still flat stomach…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way back downstairs as Lauren shut the front door behind her, setting the bags she and Daisy had acquired on their shopping trip on the floor. Smiling at her, I made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist…

"How're you feeling?" I asked

"Fine thanks" she informed me, smiling at me warmly "just a bit tired"

"Go sit down and I'll bring you something to eat" I replied, kissing her softly

"I'm not hungry" she admitted

"You will be when I see the treat I've got you" I stated, ushering her into the living room

LAUREN'S POV:

As I searched for something to watch, Joey made his way back into the living room, setting a plate of strawberry cheesecake down in front of me…

"You remembered!" I proclaimed

He smiled at me widely and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Resting myself back against his body, I began to tuck into the cheesecake, Joey taking control of what we were watching…

**What next?**


	32. Chapter 32

"Daddy…" Daisy questioned as she, myself and Joey sat at the breakfast bar on Tuesday morning

"Yes, Daisy?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at his daughter

"Can I wear my Barbie Princess dress to school please?" she asked

Shooting a look at me, we both smirked, knowing it had been coming…

"I'm afraid not, baby" he informed her

"Why not?" she questioned

"Because you have a uniform you have to wear which Lauren has just finished ironing" he explained "wouldn't want her to have gone to all that trouble for nothing, would we?"

Glancing at me, she sighed and shook her head, signalling no…

"Here you go, Daisy" I informed her, handing her the school uniform "why don't you go upstairs and get dressed and I'll be up in a minute or two to do your hair?"

"Can I have it in plaits?" she questioned

"You can have it however you like" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Thanks, Lauren" she proclaimed, hurrying from the room

"Hello" I greeted Joey as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Hello" he mirrored "she really does love you, you know that?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I love her too"

"And we're going to love this little one just as much" he informed me, resting his hands on my stomach

I nodded my head in agreement… "Can you put the iron and ironing board away please whilst I go and organise your daughter?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Pulling away from him, I turned to face him, smiling at him as I stroked his cheek before making my way upstairs, finding Daisy buttoning up her cardigan…

"Oh dear, Missy" I chuckled

"What?" she questioned

"You've done your buttons up all wrong" I informed her

"I'm sorry" she whispered, tears building up in her eyes

"Hey, it's okay" I assured her "I do it and I'm a lot older than you"

"Is it really okay?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, wiping her stray tears away… "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Mummy gets angry at me if I don't do them up right" she admitted

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Daisy" I informed her "right, all done. Do you still want your hair in plaits?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Leading her from her bedroom and into mine and Joey's, I sat her down at my dressing table and started to brush her hair. Ten minutes later, her plaits were done and in place…

"Lauren, I don't want to go home" she whispered

"Why not, sweetie?" I asked, sitting down on the chair next to her

"I like it better here with you and Daddy" she admitted

"Me and your Daddy like having you here but I'm sure your Mummy has missed you very much" I replied

Nodding her head in agreement, she stepped down from the chair and made her way out of the room. Quickly getting myself dressed, I made my way downstairs, finding Joey in the kitchen…

"Where's Daisy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Watching Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse before school" he informed me "Lauren, what's wrong?"

"Daisy doesn't want to go home" I admitted "and she got really upset when she did her cardigan buttons up wrong"

"What're you thinking?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know. She's always such a lively little girl. To see her like that was quite upsetting for me too" I replied

"Maybe you should stay here and rest then?" he suggested

"No, I'm fine" I assured him "you've gotta get to work"

"Are you sure? I can always drop her in on my way" he informed me

"I'm fine, honestly" I replied "could you bring Daisy's case down for me though?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly as he left the room…

"You ready to go, Daisy?" I inquired as I made my way into the living room ten minutes later

She nodded her head, signalling yes, switching off the TV… "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the hallway waiting to say goodbye to you" I informed her

Smiling at me, she made her way into the hallway, me following, a smile appearing on my face as I saw Joey and Daisy sharing a hug… "Now you be a good girl for Mummy, okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Can I come and stay next weekend?"

"We'll have to see, angel" he replied

"Please, Daddy" she begged

"We'll see" he stated "are you ready to go?"

Daisy nodded her head, signalling yes. Grabbing my handbag from the coat rack, I made my way out of the house after Daisy, smiling at Joey weakly as I opened the car door for Daisy…

"Lauren" Daisy inquired as we arrived at school and I opened her car door for her

"Yes?" I questioned

"Can you convince Daddy to let me stay next weekend?" she asked

"I can try my hardest, darling" I informed her

"Thank you" she replied, hugging me tightly "you're the best"

"No, you're the best" I stated, kissing her nose gently "see you soon, okay?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I watched her as she made her way through the school gates…

**Why is Daisy so reluctant to go home and spend time with Amy?**


	33. Chapter 33

"Abs, you're not expecting Jay, are you?" I asked my sister who was sat watching TV in the living room as I made my way into the hallway as the doorbell rang that evening

"Nope" she informed me

Reaching the door I opened it, gasping as I saw Daisy stood on the doorstep, backpack and all…

"Daisy, what're you doing here?" I questioned, crouching down to her level

"I've run away" she whispered "please don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you, baby" I assured her, picking her up and carrying her inside

"Mummy will be" she informed me, resting her head on my shoulder as I shut the door behind me and carried her into the living room

"Abs, can I have a word?" I inquired, settling Daisy on the sofa

Glancing from Daisy to me, she nodded her head, signalling yes, following me into the hallway…

"Can you keep an eye on her please?" I asked "I need to go and tell Joey, see what we're gonna do"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I hugged her tightly but quickly and made my way up the stairs into mine and Joey's room, smiling at him as he glanced at me stood in the doorway…

"Who was at the door?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Daisy" I informed him

"Amy dropped her off? Did she say why?" he asked

"No, Amy didn't drop her off. She told me she's run away" I explained

"What?" he inquired, moving his laptop from his knee "is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know, Joey" I admitted "but there's something going on"

"Like?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he moved off the bed

"I don't know" I sighed "but Daisy's really upset and shaken, so please don't be angry with her"

Nodding his head, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into the crook of my neck… "Let's go and see what's going on, shall we?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I entwined my hand with his and we made our way downstairs, Daisy hurrying over to Joey, throwing herself into his arms as he made his way into the living room…

"What're you doing here then, eh, Miss?" he asked as he set her back down on her feet

"I've run away, Daddy. I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me" she begged

"I could never be angry with you, Daisy" he informed her "but why have you run away?"

"You won't believe me" she replied

"How about Abi and I go and make you and Daddy a hot chocolate, Daisy?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her "and you and Daddy can have a little chat, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, she and Joey moving to the sofa as Abi and I made our way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

As Daisy's head rested in my lap, my fingers running through her hair, I couldn't believe what she had just told me, Amy's partner had been hitting her. Being snapped from my trance as I felt a weight sit on the sofa, I looked to my right and saw Lauren, a smile on her face as she placed Daisy's legs on her knee…

"Wanna talk?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She says Amy's partner has been hurting her" I informed her

"What?" she asked "no way! Has she got bruises?"

"I don't know. I didn't know what to do" I admitted

"It's okay" she assured me, running her hand across my cheek "how about I take her for a bath?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I gently shook Daisy awake… "Dais, Lauren's gonna take you to have a bath, is that okay?"

Glancing to Lauren, she nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling warmly at her, Lauren held her hand out to Daisy and they left the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

After Daisy's bath, I got her changed into her pyjamas and put her to bed, kissing her goodnight and leaving her door ajar with her nightlight on as I always did. Going back to tidy up the bathroom, the images of what I'd seen ran through my mind, Joey was going to be furious…

"It's true, Joe" I informed him as I made my way into the living room a little while later

"How do you know?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"She's got a couple of bruises on her back" I explained "and one on each leg. I can't believe we didn't notice them before. What sort of people are we?"

"Hey" he sighed, standing up and walking towards me as I began to cry

"How can someone hit an innocent child?" I questioned as I sobbed into his chest "Daisy's a bright, beautiful and funny little girl, she doesn't deserve that"

"I know she doesn't" he replied, kissing my hair as he ran his fingers through it "but we're gonna get it sorted. We're gonna get Daisy here with us. We're gonna keep her safe"

Moving my head from his chest I looked up at him, my breath hitching as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs…

"If that's okay with you, of course?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing him softly…

**Poor Daisy, eh? And poor Lauren and Joey. I can't imagine having to go through that…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to everyone for their lovely feedback on the last chapter. Thought it was about time we had something hard-hitting and I'm sorry if I've upset anyone. Anyway, on with the story, shall we?**

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt a tug on my arm in the middle of the night. Cracking my eyes open, I saw Daisy stood by my side…

"What're you doing up, Miss?" I questioned

"I couldn't sleep" she informed me "I kept dreaming of Daddy Ian"

"That man isn't your Daddy, Daisy" I replied "do you want to come to bed with me and Daddy?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her, I pulled back the covers, pulling them back over us as she climbed into my embrace. Wrapping my arms around her, I stroked my fingers through her hair…

"Lauren, what's Daddy gonna do?" she questioned as we lay together in silence

"I don't know, baby" I admitted, kissing her forehead "but he and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Does your Mummy know Ian's been hurting you?" I inquired, biting my lip nervously

She shook her head, signalling no… "He only ever did it when he looked after me"

"Did he have a reason to?" I questioned

"Not all the time" she replied "maybe sometimes I'm a bit cheeky but Mummy just gives me a warning and tells me I'll go on the step"

"He shouldn't have hurt you, Daisy" I informed her, hugging her tightly "but you're here with me and Daddy now, and we're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise"

"I love you, Lauren" she whispered

"I love you too, baby" I mirrored "get some sleep"

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke before Lauren, my mind starting to race with everything that had happened in the past 12 hours. Gently climbing out of the bed, I pulled a t-shirt onto my body and smiled as I saw Daisy fast asleep in Lauren's arms. Snapping myself from my trance, I made my way out of the room and down the stairs, greeting Abi as I arrived in the kitchen…

"I heard you and Lauren talking about why Daisy's here" she admitted "I'm sorry, Joey"

"It's not your fault, Abs" I informed her, turning to face her, mug of coffee in my hands

"What're you gonna do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not too sure yet. I want to hurt Ian so badly for hurting my little girl but I can't, I can't show Daisy I'm like him" I replied

"I know if my Dad were in your position he wouldn't care. You're doing the right thing though, Joey. Violence isn't the answer. Lauren will be proud of you" she informed me

"Thanks, Abs" I sighed "have you had some breakfast? I'm gonna make pancakes"

"That'd be lovely, thanks" she admitted, smiling at me warmly "I'm gonna go and shower"

"Do you think you could wake Lauren and Daisy up when you're done please?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes, disappearing from the room as I made a start on breakfast…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, Lauren" Abi's voice whispered as she gently shook me awake

"What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I came to

"Nothing. Joey asked me to wake you up" she informed me "he's downstairs making pancakes"

"Is he okay?" I inquired

"He's angry, understandably" she replied "he wants to hurt Ian, but he knows he can't because of Daisy"

"I'm so proud of him" I admitted

"I told him you would be" she informed me "how about I look after Daisy today, so you and Joey can go and see Amy together?"

"What about college?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've earned a sick day, and I could use a day without study" she admitted

"That'd be great then, thanks, Abs" I replied, smiling at her thankfully

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go and finish getting sorted then" she informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, she left the room. As the door shut behind her, I gently shook Daisy awake, smiling as she stretched and opened her eyes…

"Morning, sleepyhead" I greeted her

"Hi" she greeted me "where's Daddy?"

"Downstairs making breakfast" I informed her "shall we go and join him?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, climbing from the bed as I pulled the covers back. Hand-in-hand we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen, me setting Daisy on a stool at the breakfast bar, making my way over to Joey, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, kissing the nape of his neck softly…

"Morning, handsome" I greeted him, smiling against his skin as his hand entwined with mine

"Morning" he mirrored "I woke up to a beautiful sight this morning"

"You did?" I questioned as I pulled away, pouring myself a cup of coffee

"Yeah, my two girls asleep together" he informed me "what time did she come into us?"

"About 1am I think, I'm not too sure" I admitted "do you want another coffee?"

"Please" he replied, handing me his cup "how is she this morning?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him as I handed him his cup back

Smiling at me, he turned to Daisy, making his way over to the breakfast bar as I continued sorting breakfast…

JOEY'S POV:

"Right, baby, you're gonna stay here whilst Lauren and I go and see your Mummy, okay?" I asked Daisy, raising an eyebrow at her

"Daddy Ian won't hurt you, will he?" she asked

"No he won't" I informed her, kissing her forehead softly "see you later, munchkin

"Bye Daddy, bye Lauren" she replied as Lauren and I made our way out of the house hand-in-hand

**So how will Joey and Lauren's chat with Amy go?**


	35. Chapter 35

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I pulled up outside Amy's house and he switched the engine off. Resting his hands on the steering wheel, I rubbed my hand up and down his back soothingly as he stared into space…

"Ready?" I asked as he turned to face me, a weak smile on his face

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Reciprocating his smile, we unbuckled our seatbelts and made our way to the front door, Amy opening it before we could ring the doorbell…

"What're you doing here?" she questioned

"Nice to see you too, Amy" Joey sighed "think we could have a chat?"

"I've got more important things on right now, Joey" she admitted

"What? Like Daisy being missing?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"How did you know?" she asked

"Because she turned up on mine and Lauren's doorstep last night scared and upset" he informed her

She swallowed a lump in her throat as Joey spoke… "And where is she now?"

"With my sister" I informed her "so, can we come in or not?"

She stood to the side and let us both in, Joey taking my coat from me and hanging it up…

"So what's this all about then?" she questioned as we followed her into the living room

"Is Ian here too?" Joey asked as the three of us sat down

"No, he's at work. Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"This involves him too" he explained "Daisy says he's been hitting her"

"What? That's absurd" she proclaimed

"Is it? When I gave her a bath last night she had bruises on her back and legs. Did you notice them?" I inquired

"No I didn't, but you know what children are like. A bruise appears every day" she replied

"I don't believe that she could've just fallen and neither does Lauren" Joey admitted

"Joey, our daughter is ten years old for goodness sake" she sighed "and at that age their imagination's run wild. She's probably just dreamed it"

"Have you been keeping an eye on her?" I questioned

"Excuse me? Are you questioning my parenting skills?" she inquired

"No, I'm just asking if you've been keeping an eye on her" I informed her

"Of course I have. What sort of mother do you think I am?" she asked

"And has Daisy been out in the garden or doing anything that could've possibly caused the bruises?" I inquired

"Ian wouldn't do that to her. He loves her. He's going to be her Dad soon" she proclaimed

"That's not what I asked" I replied "and Joey is her Dad, Amy. The best Dad she'll ever have"

"The Dad who didn't wanna know?" she questioned

"He was scared. You were both teenagers" I sighed "neither of you knew how to bring up a child"

"Together we could've worked things out but he ran. What if you get pregnant and he does the same to you? Will you be fighting his corner then?" she inquired

"I'd never run out on mine and Lauren's child" Joey interjected "I love her and it"

"You love her and it?" she asked "you're pregnant, are you, Lauren?"

Joey and I glanced at each other, a look of apology shooting through his eyes. Turning back to Amy, I nodded my head, signalling yes… "2 months tomorrow since we got the news"

Entwining his hand with mine, I glanced to my side, a warm smile on Joey's face…

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Lauren and I believe Ian hit Daisy" Joey informed her "and until I know she's going to be safe living here, she won't be coming back"

"How exactly are you gonna make sure that happens?" she questioned

"Daisy's with me at the moment and I shall be taking a restraining order out on Ian on the grounds of child abuse. You're welcome to see her, but he, he will be coming nowhere near her, is that understood?"

"Joey asked you a question, Amy" I replied, rubbing my thumb across his knuckle

"Yes, it's understood" she whispered

"Good" Joey stated "Lauren, can you go and pack Daisy a bag whilst Amy and I have a chat?"

I nodded my head and glanced at Amy again, pursing my lips together before leaving the living room…

JOEY'S POV:

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she questioned as soon as Lauren had left the room

"Daisy wants to come and live with me and Lauren, and I think everything considered, that'd be for the best" I informed her

"What? My daughter wants to live with you and your tart?" she asked "no chance"

"What did you just call her?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"A tart, because that's what she is, Joey. You've barely been together five minutes and she's already up the duff" she proclaimed "all she wants is your money"

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" I questioned "how much child maintenance have you been trying to get from me since Daisy was born?"

"Only what she and I are both entitled to" she informed me

"You are not entitled to anything" I replied "Daisy on the other hand, is entitled to everything, and now she'll be living with me permanently, that's what she'll be getting"

"You really think you'll win this case if it's taken to court?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know I will" I informed her "there is not a chance in hell Daisy will be stepping foot back in this house until he's gone"

"Joey" Lauren's voice spoke from the doorway "are you ready?"

"I think we're done here, aren't we, Amy?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Turning to Lauren, I made my way over to her and entwined her hand with mine, both of us leaving the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I made our way back into the house an hour later, having done some food shopping en-route back to the house too. After taking my coat and shoes off, I went to make my way into the kitchen, Joey stopping me, turning me to face him…

"I love you, you know that, right?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I do, and I love you too" I informed him, kissing him softly

"Thank you for today" he sighed, resting his forehead against mine

"We're in this together, Joey. You're not getting rid of me" I admitted

"Good, because I don't want you going anywhere. And I'm sorry Amy found out the way about us being pregnant" he replied "it just came out"

"I don't mind" I assured him "but I still wanna wait and tell everyone else when we've had our three-month scan"

Nodding his head in agreement, he kissed me softly again… "Shall we go and see our daughter?"

"Our?" I questioned, stopping him in his tracks as he went to walk off

"Yeah. Is that okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Let's go and see our daughter"


	36. Chapter 36

"Daddy, how long am I staying with you and Lauren for?" Daisy asked as I got her organised for bed that evening

"How long would you like to stay with us for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Forever" she informed me "I love Lauren and I love you"

"And we love you too, baby" I replied "so we'll see what happens, okay? Come on, into bed"

Climbing into her bed, I pulled the covers up and tucked her in… "Do you want a story?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "But not one from my collection, can you tell me a story, Daddy?"

I moved to lie on her bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her… "There was once a young girl who had a very protective Daddy and this didn't help when she fell in love with a boy from her school as her Daddy banned her from seeing the boy. The young girl begged her Daddy to let her see him but he was having none of it, until one day when the boy turned up at her Daddy's front door and professed his love for his daughter, and that was all her Daddy wanted for her, to see her happy and loved"

"I like that story, Daddy" Daisy whispered

"So do I, darling. Sleep tight" I replied, kissing her forehead

LAUREN'S POV:

"You were a long time" I admitted as Joey walked into the living room

"Daisy wanted a story from my imagination" he informed me

"Which one did you tell her?" I asked, moving into his embrace as he sat down next to me

"The one about the girl with the protective Daddy" he replied "Lauren, we're not watching this!"

"Just one episode for me, please?" I begged, turning to him, giving him the puppy dog eyes

"You win" he sighed, resting his head back on the sofa, shutting his eyes

"Thank you" I proclaimed, easing myself up to kiss him gently

The next morning Joey and I drove Daisy to school, escorting her in as he and I had an appointment to see the headmistress. Saying goodbye to Daisy as she went to line up to be taken to class, Joey and I made our way to the reception desk, taking a seat in the waiting area…

"Mr. Cross, Miss. Branning, come through" Daisy's headmistress, Miss. Kelly greeted us

"Nice to see you again, Miss. Kelly" Joey greeted her, shaking her hand

"You too" she mirrored "nice to see you again, too, Miss. Branning. Now what can I do for you?"

"We're here about some changes to Daisy's routine" Joey informed her "she's come to live with us so there'll be a change of address to start with. And seeing as though she's in our care, the only people that will be allowed to pick her up are Lauren and myself"

"What about Daisy's mother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us both

"We're currently in the middle of a court case" he admitted "Daisy's stepfather abused her"

"That's awful" she proclaimed "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. She's safe now" he replied "but until the court case is over, Amy and her stepfather are to have no contact with her as stated by my solicitor"

"Do you have any confirmation of this?" she questioned

Joey nodded his head, signalling yes, taking a letter from his jacket pocket, handing it to her… "That clearly states everything I've just told you about, and it also has Daisy's change of address on it too"

"Okay. Well I'll make sure Daisy's well looked after and an eye is kept on her" she replied

"Thank you, Miss. Kelly" Joey stated, smiling at her warmly "Lauren and I really appreciate it"

She nodded her head and reciprocated the smile...

**Do you think Joey's right in keeping Amy away from Daisy too?**


	37. Chapter 37

**So I'm guessing you've all heard about Mr. David Witts leaving EastEnders? Don't worry, though, I'll still be writing…**

LAUREN'S POV:

"JOEY, JOEY CROSS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT AWAY!" Amy's voice shouted through the front door as she persistently rang the doorbell

"Lauren, why is Mummy so angry with Daddy?" Daisy questioned

"Your Daddy and I just want to protect you because we don't want you being hurt anymore and Mummy's very angry about the whole situation" I informed her "how about you go back into the living room and get back under the blanket and I'll be through in a few minutes?"

She nodded her head and disappeared back into the living room. Inhaling and exhaling, I made my way to the door, opening it to be greeted by a furious Amy…

"What can I do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What can I do for you? What can I do for you?" she mirrored "did you know Joey's stopped me from picking my little girl up from school?"

"Yeah I did, because I was in the meeting with the headmistress with him" I informed her

"And you're okay with keeping a mother from her child?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's not what we're doing" I replied "we're allowing you to see Amy under supervision"

"So why can't I pick her up from school then?" she questioned

"Because we don't know where you'd take her" I admitted "you could take her home and Ian could be there. We're not going to allow any harm to come to Daisy now"

"And you think I would?" she asked "she's my daughter. If I'd have known Ian had been hurting her, I would've got shot of him before now"

"Lauren, are you coming to watch TV with me?" Daisy inquired

"Daisy Boo, hi, baby" Amy greeted her

"Hi, Mummy" she mirrored, making her way over to me

"Can Mummy get a cuddle please? I've missed you" she questioned

Daisy shook her head, signalling no…

"Daisy" Amy whispered, tears pooling in her eyes

"You're not taking me back with you" Daisy informed her "I don't wanna go back to Daddy Ian"

"Mummy's not with Daddy Ian anymore" she replied "he's gone, and I'm so sorry he hurt you, baby"

"Why don't you give your Mummy a hug, Daisy?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm allowed?" she inquired

"Of course you are" I informed her

Smiling warmly at me, she made her way over to Amy and wound her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly, pulling away a couple of minutes later… "I don't want you to hate me, Mummy"

"Why would I hate you, baby?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her daughter

"Because I wanna live with Daddy and Lauren forever" she admitted

"What have you and Joey been saying to her?" she asked

"Nothing" I informed her "Daisy told Joey last night when he put her to bed"

"How come you don't want to come home with Mummy, Daisy?" Amy inquired

"I don't want to be hurt again" she informed her

"Oh, baby" she sighed

"Daisy, go on back into the living room and let me and your Mummy have a chat" I replied

Nodding her head and waving goodbye to Amy, Daisy made her way back into the living room…

"If Ian comes anywhere near me again, I swear to God" she proclaimed

"Do you want my opinion?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head after a couple of moments thought, signalling yes…

"I think Daisy's scared of you too" I admitted "because you weren't there to protect her like you should've been"

"How was I supposed to when I didn't even know?" she questioned

"She doesn't understand that though" I replied "she's 9 years old and was being abused by a man who she thought loved her and she knows her Mum's supposed to protect her but she wasn't. Her head's all over the place at the minute, Amy, you need to understand that"

"She is better off here with you" she admitted, turning to walk away

"Amy, I'm sorry" I informed her

She smiled at me weakly and made her way back to her car. Watching from the doorway as she climbed in and started her engine and drove out of the gates, I shut the door behind me, making my way back into the living room to Daisy…

"Hey, beautiful" Joey greeted me as he walked into the kitchen that evening

"Hi" I mirrored "how was work?"

"Fun as always" he chuckled, stealing a piece of cucumber from the salad I was preparing "how's Daisy?"

"Okay. She was a bit upset after our run-in with Amy" I admitted

"When?" he questioned

"She turned up here earlier a couple of hours ago" I explained, turning to face him "she was furious as expected that you'd stopped her from picking Daisy up from school"

"What else did she say?" he asked

"She was upset that Daisy didn't want to hug her at first" I informed him "but then I explained to her that her head's messed up too because of the Ian thing. She was meant to be protecting Daisy and she didn't. I think we need to get her over here, Joey, sit down and discuss things properly"

"You do?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied "we need to sit down and arrange some visits for Amy. Not having Daisy in her life is really upsetting her. It was quite hard to see actually, knowing that you and me will soon have this one and I put myself in her position. What if I wasn't allowed to see my child?"

"You're right" he admitted "I'll invite her over at the weekend, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing him softly…


	38. Chapter 38

LAUREN'S POV:

"What did Amy say about coming over then?" I questioned as Joey walked back into the room

"She said yes" he informed me "we've arranged for Saturday night"

"And are you sure this is what you wanna do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You were right, Lauren. She and I need to sort things out, for Daisy's sake as much as our own" he admitted

"Joey Cross admitting that I'm right. Wonders will never cease" I proclaimed

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" he informed me

"You'd miss me and this one too much" I admitted, placing my hand on my stomach

"That's very true" he informed me "how're you feeling about tomorrow's scan?"

"Nervous" I replied "but excited. I can't wait to see our baby and find out what we're having"

"So you wanna find out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, don't you?" I questioned "if we find out, we can start getting organised"

He nodded his head in agreement, signalling yes… "Means I can start decorating"

"And we can start baby shopping" I proclaimed, smiling at him widely

"You'll have full reign of my credit card, don't worry" he informed me "and you do realise Daisy will wanna come with you on every possible occasion, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She's gonna be a brilliant big sister"

"Thank you" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I slid my hands up his arms and wound them around his neck

"Taking Daisy on as yours" he explained "I know how it feels to be a stepchild"

"You've never told me anything about your family" I informed him, stroking his cheek

"There's not much to tell" he admitted "Mum left when I was 6, Dad was heartbroken but realised he had me to look after and then he found another woman and they're happily married to this day, but at first she and I didn't get on. I hated the fact that she was trying to replace my Mum"

"Did you play up?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I rebelled in school, college and I caused havoc for my Dad, only stopping when he was admitted to hospital after having a heart attack. I came crashing down to earth with a bump that night. I realised I'd put him in that hospital bed and I'll always feel guilty for it"

"When do I get to meet your Dad?" I asked

"Maybe we could throw a party for Daisy's birthday?" he suggested "and do it then?"

"I'm sure Daisy would love it" I proclaimed "all the attention on her. But yeah, that sounds good"

**Only a short chapter but lots covered; Lauren's meeting Joey's Dad and step-mum, they're throwing Daisy a birthday party, it's soon time for their three-month scan and Amy's coming for dinner…**


	39. Chapter 39

LAUREN'S POV:

After dropping Daisy off at school, Joey and I made our way to the hospital, me having managed to book us an early morning appointment. As Joey drove, I couldn't help the nerves from building and the butterflies fluttering nervously in the pit of my stomach. This was it. It was all about to become real…

"Lauren Branning" a nurse called as Joey and I sat in the waiting room

I waited for Joey to stand up, worrying that my legs wouldn't hold me up if I didn't have him to hold onto. Holding his hand out to me, I took it thankfully, smiling at him warmly as he led us over to the midwife and she led us into a private room…

"If you'd like to pop yourself onto the bed and lift up your top please, Lauren" she instructed. Doing as she asked, I eased myself up onto the bed, Joey taking a seat in the chair next to the bed as I rolled my top up. Making her way over to me, she squirted some gel onto my stomach, beginning to move the stick around…

"Here's your baby" she informed us a few nerve-wracking moments later

"Wow" I whispered, not being able to take my eyes off the screen, my hand blindly searching for Joey's

"Yeah" he sighed, as if by magic taking my hand in his "that's our baby, baby"

"Would you like to know the sex?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at the both of us

I glanced at Joey and he nodded his approval, my head nodding, signalling yes…

"It looks as though you're having a boy. Congratulations" she proclaimed

"A boy and a girl" I chuckled

"Pardon?" the midwife asked

"We've already got a 9-year-old, Daisy" I explained "she'll be thrilled"

"Yes she will" she assured me "how about I leave you alone and go and get your prints?"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling warmly at her

Reciprocating my smile, she handed me a wipe to remove the remaining gel on my stomach. Disposing of it in the bin by the bed, I pulled my top down and sat up, moving to stand between Joey's legs…

"You okay? You're very quiet?" I inquired nervously, placing my hands on his shoulders

"Just taking it all in, I guess" he admitted "it's really surreal"

"Tell me something I don't know" I replied "how shall we tell Daisy?"

"Together" he informed me, entwining his hand with my own that rested on his shoulder

I smiled at him warmly and leant down to kiss him softly… "I'm nervous"

"About telling Daisy? Like you said to the midwife, she'll be thrilled" he assured me

"No, about telling my Mum and Dad" I admitted "I'm not sure how they'll take it"

"It'll be fine" he replied "come on, let's get out of here, yeah?"

I nodded my head in agreement, removing my hands from Joey's shoulders, holding them out to him to take as he stood up. Leaving the private room, we made our way to the reception desk, being handed the scan photos as we arranged another appointment…

"Where've you two been?" Abi questioned as Joey and I made our way into the house

"At the hospital" I informed her, removing my shoes

"What? Why? Are you both okay? Is Daisy okay?" she asked worriedly

"We're fine, Daisy's fine" I assured her

"Then why did you have to go to the hospital?" she inquired "Lauren, tell me"

Smiling at Joey, he pulled the scan picture from his jacket pocket, handing it to her…

"What's this?" she questioned

"Open it and see" I replied, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist as she did as I asked

"You're not? You're having a baby? You're gonna be a Mum?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Lauren" she squealed, hurrying over to me, hugging Joey and I tightly "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks. We're pretty excited too" I admitted

"Does Daisy know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"No. We're gonna take her out for tea and tell her then" I informed her

"Can I tell Jay? What about Mum and Dad?" she questioned

"Yes and no" I replied "I'm gonna tell them in a couple of minutes"

Nodding her head in understanding, she smiled at the scan picture widely… "I'm gonna get off to sixth form. I'm so happy, you guys. Congratulations"

"Thanks, sis" I chuckled as she skipped to the coat rack, pulling her coat on

"Yeah, thanks, Abs" Joey mirrored "hey, do you and Jay fancy coming for tea with me, Lauren and Daisy tonight?"

"Would that be okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"It's fine by me. Can you let me know if Jay's gonna come? I need to book a table" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll ask him when I see him. And are you okay to pick us up, Joey?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Thanks. See you both later" she replied, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the door

"Well that's one person happy" I sighed with relief "now onto Mum and Dad"

"Good luck, babe" he replied, kissing me softly

"Where're you going?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've gotta get to work, earn money to keep this roof above our heads" he informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at him as he grabbed his briefcase and left the house again. Making my way into the kitchen, I flicked on the kettle, organising myself a cup of tea before sitting down at the breakfast bar, dialling Mum's number, waiting for her to answer…

"Hi, Lauren, darling" she greeted me as she picked up the phone

"Hi, Mum" I mirrored "how're you?"

"Good thanks, love. How're you? And Joey? And Abi?" she questioned

"We're all good thank you" I informed her "listen, Mum, there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it, darling?" she asked "you sound nervous. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is and I'm really excited about it, and I don't want you and Dad to be angry" I admitted

"What is it, Lauren?" she inquired

"I'm pregnant, Mum. Three-months. Joey and I have just got back from the scan" I informed her "you and Dad are gonna have a grandson. Mum, are you there?"

"Sorry! Yes I am" she replied "my baby's gonna have a baby"

"Yeah, I am, Mum. Does this mean what I think it does?" I questioned, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"I'm so happy for you, Lauren. You're gonna be amazing!" she proclaimed

"Please don't cry, Mum" I begged "because my hormones are all over the place and I'll start to cry too"

"I'm sorry" she replied, laughing lightly as she sniffed back her tears

"How do you think Dad will take it?" I asked, nervousness washing over me again

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled, darling. Do you want to tell him or shall I?" she inquired

"You can" I informed her "that way if he's angry, you can calm him down"

"I'm sure he won't be" she assured me "does Abi know?"

"Yeah. She was on her way to sixth form when Joey and I got back" I replied "she's so excited"

"I can imagine" she chuckled "did she jump up and down?"

"Yeah" I stated "I'd forgotten how funny it was. And whilst I'm on the phone, Joey and I are planning a birthday party for Daisy next weekend, do you and Dad want to come along and bring Oscar too?"

""We'd be delighted" she informed me "see you then?"

"See you then" I mirrored

**So next chapter is Daisy finding out about Lauren's pregnancy; how do you think she'll feel?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Before I start, I've been umming and ahing about what Daisy's reaction to Lauren being pregnant will be, so here goes. And just so you know, if the chapter's not up to my usual standards, it's because unfortunately I'm not very well, and I've had to take the day off work, which is a rarity…**

LAUREN'S POV:

After placing our orders at the restaurant, Joey insisting on paying for everyone, the time had come to tell Daisy our news…

"Daisy, can you stop that for a second please, baby?" Joey asked his daughter

"What's wrong, Daddy? Am I in trouble?" she questioned, stopping her colouring

"No, you're not in trouble, not at all" he replied "Lauren and I have got some news"

"Are you getting married?" she asked

"No, baby" I chuckled "but how would you feel if in 6-months time I had a little brother for you to play with?"

"How?" she inquired, glancing between Joey and I

"Well you see, the baby's growing inside here" I informed her, motioning to my stomach "and when the time comes, I'll go into hospital and come home with a beautiful, hopefully healthy baby boy and a baby brother for you. What do you think? Are you happy?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at us both widely… "Can I go back to colouring now?"

Joey and I nodded our heads and laughed at her, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as I took a sip of my drink as I started to chat to Abi and Joey started to chat to Jay…

"Thanks for dinner tonight, Joey. See you both in the morning" Abi informed us as we made our way into the house, Daisy asleep in my arms

"Night, Abs" I replied, gently handing Daisy to Joey so he could go and put her to bed "I'll put the kettle on"

Kissing me softly, he smiled warmly at me as he made his way up the stairs…

JOEY'S POV:

"Daddy" Daisy whispered as I tucked her in, stroking her hair back from her face

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, sitting down on her bed

"I'm really pleased for you and Lauren" she admitted "I can't wait to meet my brother"

"Neither can we, munchkin. Now you get some sleep, okay?" I inquired

She nodded her head and turned over. Standing up, I left the room, shutting the door to behind me, making my way back down the stairs…

"I was so scared about how Daisy would take it" Lauren admitted as I walked into the kitchen and she handed me my coffee

"Well there was nothing to worry about" I replied "how did your Mum take it?"

"She was really happy" she informed me, smiling warmly at me

"And your Dad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I haven't had an angry phone call from him yet so either Mum's not told him or he's fine with it" she replied, chuckling lightly

**Short chapter I know, but next chapter is Daisy's birthday party and Lauren meeting Joey's Dad for the first time. How do you think it'll go?**


	41. Chapter 41

**For the couple of people who have commented on there being a lot of Daisy, this is because the storyline I'm doing at the moment regarding Amy's ex-partner hitting her, is about her. There's plenty more Joey/Lauren to come for you…**

"Can I open my presents now? Can I open my presents now?" Daisy asked that morning

"What did we agree, Daisy?" Joey questioned as he took a sip of his coffee "we said one and the rest could wait till your party. You've got your Barbie car and plenty of other things to play with. It's not long to wait, darling"

"But Daddy" she whined

"But Daddy nothing" he replied "if you want, Lauren and I can phone everyone and tell them to not bother coming if you'd rather?"

I had to resist the urge to laugh as Daisy stomped out of the room and I made my way over to Joey, winding my arm around his neck… "You're mean"

"She needs to learn the art of patience" he informed me "how're you feeling today?"

"Good" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"And what about our little guy?" he asked, placing his hand on my protruding stomach

"He's fine too as far as I can tell" I informed him "we better be getting on, hadn't we?"

He nodded his head in agreement and downed the last of his coffee, standing up and placing his cup in the sink. Doing the same with my tea, Joey and I began to prepare the food for Daisy's party…

A few hours later, people started to arrive. Taking the last few trays out into the garden, thankful for it being a nice day, I made my way back to the front of the house, opening the door to Mum, Dad and Oscar…

"Hi, come on in" I greeted them, smiling at the three of them

"Hi, sweetheart" Mum mirrored, hugging me tightly "look at you, you're getting big"

"I get bigger every day" I admitted "hi, Oscar"

"Hi, Loz" he mirrored, hugging me back as I hugged him tightly

"Why don't you go through to the garden and get on the bouncy castle?" I suggested

Nodding furiously, he hurried off through the house and into the back garden…

"Hi, Dad" I greeted him nervously

"Hi, babe" he mirrored "look at you, eh?"

"I know. Don't look very good, do I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, you look amazing" he informed me "I'm sorry I haven't phoned, but congratulations"

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he moved forward for a hug "what can I get you both to drink?"

JOEY'S POV:

"Why don't you open it now, Daisy?" Amy suggested as she handed her present to our daughter

"No, Daisy" I informed her "can you go and put it on the pile please?"

"Yes, Daddy" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Thank you" I stated

"Why won't you let her open it?" Amy inquired, standing up

"Because I told her she wasn't going to be opening presents till later" I informed her "she's already opened one and the rest are being saved till later"

"Bit strict, don't you think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not really, and it's not really your place to say anything either" I replied

"Everything okay over here?" Lauren questioned, wrapping her arm around my waist

"Amy was just saying she doesn't think it's fair to make Daisy wait to open her presents" I explained

"It's Joey's decision, Amy" Lauren replied "you need to accept that"

Sighing heavily, she made her way over to the food and drink table…

"You look beautiful" I informed Lauren, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips

"I feel fat" she admitted, resting her hand on her bump

"You look gorgeous" I assured her "and everyone here thinks it"

"I'm not sure about that" she chuckled "and I was right…"

"About?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The photobooth" she replied "people have been in and out of it all afternoon"

"Okay, Miss. Smarty Pants" I chuckled, kissing her softly "you were right"

"I'm gonna remember that" she informed me "and where's your Dad? He's meant to be here by now, isn't he?"

"He text saying they're stuck in traffic on the M25" I explained "should be here soon though"

Nodding her head in understanding, she kissed me softly once more and made her way off to mingle with guests…

Half-an-hour or so later, I made my way to the front door as the doorbell rang, opening it to find Dad and Susan stood on the doorstep…

"Joey, my boy" Dad proclaimed, engulfing me as he stepped inside

"Hi, Dad" I greeted him, pulling away and shaking his hand "hi, Susan"

"Hi, Joey, love" she mirrored, hugging me and kissing my cheek "so where's our granddaughter and your new lady then?"

"Both out in the back garden" I informed them as I shut the front door "shall we go through?"

They both nodded their heads and I escorted them through to the back garden, Daisy hurrying over…

"Grandad, Grandma" she proclaimed, hugging them both tightly

"Hi, sweetie" they greeted her in unison

LAUREN'S POV:

I watched as Daisy embraced her grandparents and then looked at Joey, him motioning me over. Excusing myself from the conversation I made my way over to the four of them, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist…

"Dad, Susan, this is Lauren" Joey informed them

"Lauren, oh my goodness, look at you, you're blooming. May I?" Susan questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, her hands finding my bump, resting there for a few minutes…

"Lauren, this is my Dad, Joseph Senior" Joey informed me

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cross" I greeted him, shaking his outstretched hand

"Joseph, please" he begged "we're too old for Mr and Mrs. Cross nonsense"

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at him warmly… "Who'd like a drink then?"

Later on that evening as the sun was setting, everyone began to leave. Making my way into the kitchen with some empty trays I found Amy, her head slumped on the kitchen table. Placing the empty trays on the worktop, I shook her gently, but that's when I saw the smashed vodka bottle on the floor…

"Joey" I shouted

LAUREN'S DRESS:

shop/maternity/shop-department/heavenly-bump-purpl e-ava-v-neck-maxi-dress_275119150

**So, you people wanted drama, you've got it. Is Amy gonna be okay? **


	42. Chapter 42

JOEY'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen to see Amy slumped at the kitchen table and Lauren beginning to clear up the smashed vodka bottle on the floor. Sighing heavily, I made my way over to her and dragged her up, supporting her weight on me, carrying her out of the room…

"Joey, be careful with her" Lauren begged

"Why should I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

I watched her as she stayed silent and swallowed a lump in her throat, continuing to clean up the glass. Laying Amy on Oscar's bed a few minutes later, I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen…

"I didn't mean to snap, babe" I admitted as I wrapped my arms around Lauren's waist from behind

"I know" she informed me "is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah" I replied "I've just put her in Oscar's room to sleep it off"

"Why do you think she got that way? And where did she get the vodka from?" she inquired

"Beats me, babe" I sighed, kissing her gently as she turned to face me "let's not tell Daisy, yeah?"

She nodded her head in agreement, both of us making our way back outside…

LAUREN'S POV:

Later on that evening, Daisy and I made our way upstairs for her bedtime…

"How come Mummy didn't say goodbye to me when she left? Did she and Daddy have another argument?" she questioned as we made our way into her room

"I don't know, baby" I admitted, guilt washing over me at the fact she was in the next room

"Don't know what?" Joey's voice questioned as he stood in the doorway

"Why Amy left without saying goodbye" I informed him, sharing a look with him

"Mummy had to rush off, Daisy" Joey explained to her "but she said she'll see you soon"

"I didn't get to thank her for my birthday present" she sighed

"Maybe you could write her a thank you letter?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at Joey

"Lauren's right, Daisy" Joey replied, smiling at me warmly "you need to write thank you letters to everyone who brought you presents"

Nodding her head in understanding, Joey said goodnight to her and left the room, leaving me and Daisy to get her organised for bed. Tucking her in, I sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair back from her face…

"Have you had a good day, Daisy?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "The best, thank you"

"Good, I'm pleased" I informed her "we're going to have to have a clear-out of all your old toys though"

"Why can't I keep them all?" she questioned

"Because some you're too big for" I explained "maybe some of them can be saved for your little brother?"

"Do you think he'd like them?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm sure he would. Now you get some sleep, okay, baby girl? And Daddy and I will see you in the morning"

"Night, Lauren" she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck

"Night, baby" I mirrored, hugging her tightly, settling her back under her bedcovers

JOEY'S POV:

It was 10pm and Lauren and I were watching the news before bed when we heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning our heads to the noise, we saw Amy making her way down…

"Amy, can you come in here please?" I asked, turning back to the TV

"Don't have a row, please" Lauren begged, placing her hand on my knee

Smiling at her warmly as Amy entered the room, she sat down on the edge of the chair…

"I'm so sorry" she proclaimed

"Sorry won't cut it" I admitted "what if Daisy had walked in and seen you like that?"

"Why did you do it?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I was jealous" she informed us "seeing you two and Daisy playing happy families. It reminded me of what she, Ian and I used to have"

"So you got drunk and passed out, where anyone could've found you? Great idea" I scoffed

"I'll admit, it wasn't one of my best moves" she replied "and I'm sorry, okay?"

"Has this happened before?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Have you got drunk and passed out before?" I questioned

"No, never, not once" she proclaimed

"So where did the bottle of vodka come from?" Lauren inquired

"In my handbag" she admitted, bowing her head in embarrassment

"Amy, anyone could've gone in your bag. Any of the kids, even your own daughter" I proclaimed

"How many times? I'm sorry, Joey, okay?" she questioned

"No, it's not okay" I informed her "I think it's about time you left"

"But…" she begged

"But nothing" I replied "we gave you a chance and you threw it back in our faces. You'll be hearing from my solicitor regarding sole custody"

"Joey, please" she proclaimed "Lauren, do something"

"You need to go, Amy" she informed her "I'm sorry but you do. That little girl upstairs needs love, care and attention. That's what Joey and I will give her"

"Think about it, you're gonna be a mother soon, then Daisy will be tossed on the backburner" she replied

"No she won't. I love that little girl as if she were my own" she admitted

"Go, Amy" Joey sighed, standing up, taking her arm in his grasp, leading her to the front door

LAUREN'S POV:

As I finished getting organised for bed that evening, switching off the en-suite light and making my way into the bedroom, seeing Joey already sat in bed, looking at something intently on his laptop, I climbed into bed and rested my head on his shoulder, shutting his laptop screen, moving it over to my side of the bed…

"What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me

"Getting your attention" I informed him "how about you show me as much interest as you were showing your laptop just then?"

"I'll show you more" he proclaimed, kissing me softly

"Promises, promises" I replied, laughing loudly as he flipped us over, him hovering over me

"You were saying?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I don't remember" I informed him, winding my arms around his neck as his lips captured mine again

**So Joey and Lauren are going for sole custody of Daisy, do you think they're right to and do you think they'll win?**


	43. Chapter 43

"What's on your mind, babe? You've been tossing and turning for ages" I asked as Joey switched on his bedside table light

"Maybe I was too harsh with Amy" he admitted "I know what it's like to be apart from Daisy, and if we go for sole custody we'll be doing exactly what I went through. It was hell"

"So what're you saying? You wanna forget about it?" I questioned, sitting up

"No, I'm saying we give her another chance" he explained "she blows it, that's it"

"What do you suggest then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Well how about we ask Amy to look after Daisy so I can take you out?" he inquired

"Take me out where?" I questioned

"A fancy restaurant, the cinema, bowling, for pizza, wherever you wanna go" he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I leant forward and kissed him softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored

DAISY'S POV:

Daddy and Lauren were going out for the night, leaving Mummy to look after me. I was happy about this as I'd not spent any time with her in ages and I'd be able to give her my thank you letter for my birthday present. Making my way downstairs as Daddy called my name, I saw Mummy taking off her jacket…

"Hey, Daisy" she greeted me

"Hi, Mummy" I mirrored, smiling at her warmly

"Are you ready for a fun night in?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Not too fun, Amy, please" Daddy begged "she's got school tomorrow so needs to be in bed by 9pm"

Mummy nodded her head in understanding and smiled at him… "Thank you for letting me do this, I won't let you down"

After dinner that evening, I made my way upstairs to put the finishing touches to Mummy's thank you card. Making my way back downstairs half-an-hour later, I stopped in the doorway as I saw her drinking a bottle of wine…

"Mummy" I whispered

"Hey, baby" she greeted me "what you got there?"

"It's your thank you card" I informed her, moving closer to her reluctantly

"Thank you. But you know what?" she asked "I think you can do better than that"

"You do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "So how about we throw this one in the bin and you go upstairs and make me a fresh one?"

"But it's almost bedtime" I admitted

"Another hour's not gonna hurt, Daisy" she replied "go on, off you go"

"Okay" I whispered, making my way out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way out of Pizza Hut to the car park. As we were about to climb in the car, ready to head off to the cinema, my phone started to ring…

"It's home" I informed her "hello?"

"Daddy" Daisy whispered

"Daisy, what's the matter?" I questioned worriedly

"Mummy" she informed me "she's drinking and I'm really scared"

"Okay. Where are you?" I inquired, climbing into the car, Lauren following suit

"In your bedroom. I'm sorry for using the house phone" she admitted

"Don't worry about that, baby" I replied "we're on our way now, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Daddy. I didn't mean to spoil yours and Lauren's night" she informed me

"You didn't, sweetheart" I admitted "we'll see you soon, okay?"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I hurried out of the car as he pulled into the drive and switched off the engine, making our way into the house…

"You two are back early" Amy admitted, stumbling into the hallway

"Out, now" Joey proclaimed

"Why so rude, Joseph?" she questioned

"You're wasted" he sighed "I thought we could trust you not to let us down?"

"It's one drink, two max" she chuckled, leaning against the wall

"Daisy's just phoned us near tears" I informed her

"Lauren, Daddy" Daisy's voice whispered from the stairs

"Can you sort her out?" I asked Joey, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You go with Lauren, okay, Daisy?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, taking my hand as I made my way up the stairs to her…

"It's okay, baby. We're here" I informed her as we made our way into her bedroom

"She threw my card for her into the bin" she admitted as we sat down on her bed

"Mummy did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "She said I could do a better job"

"Oh, baby" I sighed, pulling her in for a hug

JOEY'S POV:

"Has she gone?" Lauren asked, making her way back downstairs half-an-hour later

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking a sip of my whisky…

"Good" she admitted "I could slap her"

"I found this in the bin" I sighed, handing Daisy's card to her

"She told me that she'd done this" she informed me "how could she be so cruel?"

"I don't know" I replied "I think she's having a really hard time coping with everything"

"And that justifies her actions, does it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, of course not. What do we do, Lauren?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "We gave her a chance and she blew it, Joey"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "We need to see how Daisy feels about it first though"

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at her widely and kissed her softly but passionately…

**What happens next, I wonder?**


	44. Chapter 44

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning Joey and I were sat at the breakfast bar when Daisy made her way into the kitchen, holding onto her teddy bear tightly, just as she had been the night before when I'd put her to bed…

"What's the matter, baby?" Joey asked, lifting her up onto his knee

"Does Mummy hate me because I phoned you and Lauren?" she questioned

"No" he assured her "Mummy's just going through a bit of a hard time right now, that's all"

"Because of Ian and what he did?" she inquired

Joey nodded his head, signalling yes… "She's having a hard time wrapping her head around it all. She's most definitely not angry with you, I can assure you of that. I bet she'll wake up this morning and regret throwing your thank you card into the bin"

"Do you think so too, Lauren?" she asked, turning to face me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Please" she replied "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, munchkin" he informed her

"Would I be able to stay with you and Lauren forever?" she questioned

"Well actually, Lauren and I wanted to talk to you about that, didn't we, babe?" Joey asked

I turned back to face them and nodded my head… "How would you feel if your Daddy was granted sole custody of you?"

"What does that mean?" she inquired

"It means that when you wanted to see Mummy or vice versa, either Lauren or I would have to be there, and you'd live with she and I for good. What do you think?" Joey asked

"Wouldn't Mummy be upset?" she questioned

Joey nodded his head, signalling yes…"But Lauren and I think it's in your best interests if you come and live with us, especially after what happened last night, because we don't want any harm coming to you whilst you're with your Mummy, so what do you say?"

"I don't know" she admitted "Lauren, are you okay with it? What with having another baby?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Come here, Miss"

She moved towards me and perched herself on my knee as I sat down on the stool… "You are going to be just as loved as this little one is when he comes along, by me and by Daddy. I'd love to have you living here with us full-time, but only if you want it to happen"

"Okay, I'd like that" she informed us "I'd like you to be my Mummy"

Smiling at her warmly, I hugged her tightly, smiling widely at Joey as I looked up at him…

**So Daisy wants to stay with Joey/Lauren, how do you think Amy's gonna react?**


	45. Chapter 45

JOEY'S POV:

A few days later there was an incessant banging on the front door and I knew exactly who it was. Thankful for the fact that Lauren had taken Daisy out for the day baby shopping, as I made my way to the door, I quickly sent her a text asking her to keep her out as long as possible, not knowing how long this would take…

"What the fuck, Joey? You're applying for sole custody of my daughter?" Amy inquired as I opened the front door

"Our daughter, Amy, not yours" I informed her "and yes, I am"

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong. Give me a reason why you're doing this" she begged

"Lauren and I asked you to look after her whilst we go out, and Daisy rings us near tears because you're drunk and you've thrown the thank you card she made you in the bin. Do you know how much that hurt her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I do stupid things when I'm drunk, but that's not a reason" she replied

"Okay. How about the fact that Daisy wants to live with Lauren and I?" I inquired

"You mean you and Lauren have brainwashed her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"You and Lauren have told her things about me that have made her want to live with you" she stated

"You know we'd never do that" I proclaimed "we asked her and she made the choice, and she asked how you'd feel, she considered you, Amy, it's just a shame you didn't consider her when you were getting drunk"

"I've been going through a hard time, Joey" she replied "you know I have, and I haven't got anyone. You've got the girl, our daughter, another on the way and a big house. What have I got? A grotty three-bedroom council house and a dead-end job"

"If you don't like your life, do something about it" I sighed "I was in the same position as you when Daisy was first born, wasn't I? And now look at me. I'm sorry, Amy, you can still have access but Daisy wants to be here with Lauren and me. I'm not gonna break her heart by saying it's not happening now"

"So it's okay that you're breaking my heart?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't want to, Amy" I informed her "but Lauren and I want to do what's best for Daisy, and having her here with us is what needs to happen. You can come and see her whenever you like, but I'm gonna make sure the court knows all the facts"

"Can I see her now?" she asked

I shook my head, signalling no… "She and Lauren are out baby shopping"

LAUREN'S POV:

"I've missed you both" Joey informed me as he made his way into the hallway, greeting Daisy and I

"We've missed you too, Daddy. We bought you this" Daisy replied, handing a bag to Joey

"You didn't have to get me anything" he stated, smiling warmly at me

I wrapped my arms around Daisy's shoulders as Joey opened the box, smiling as he saw what was inside. Whilst we'd been at the shopping centre, we'd found a Millie's Cookies shop, and we'd had a cookie made for Joey with "me and my brother love our Daddy" wrote on it…

"Thank you, angel, I love it" Joey informed Daisy, bending down to kiss her cheek

"Lauren paid for it" she admitted "can I take my new things upstairs?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Make sure you do as I asked and organise your old toys before you root all your new ones out though please"

"Love you" Joey whispered, moving forwards to stand in front of me

"Love you too" I mirrored, kissing him softly "how was your day?"

"Dramatic" he informed me "Amy turned up"

"Oh" I sighed, pursing my lips together nervously "what did she say?"

"She was screaming and shouting the odds like we expected, but then when I explained to her that Daisy wanted to live with us, she was upset but understood" he replied

I smiled at him weakly and wound my arms around his neck… "We're doing the right thing"

"I know we are" he stated, reciprocating my smile as he kissed me softly "want me to take those bags upstairs?"

"Please, and then would you come down and give me a foot rub? Running around shopping and looking after Daisy has taken it's toll on my ankles" I admitted

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he grabbed the bags that I'd dumped in the hallway and made his way upstairs…


	46. Chapter 46

LAUREN'S POV:

"How about we take Daisy out today? Do something just the three of us?" Joey suggested that morning

"Such as?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as I took a sip of my tea

"I don't know" he admitted "but everything's been really tense lately, I wanna do something for her that's just hers, y'know"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And that's why you're a great Dad"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly…

"I can choose anything to do and we'll do it?" Daisy questioned

Joey and I nodded our heads, signalling yes…

"Hmm" she replied "can we go to the aquarium?"

"The aquarium it is" Joey informed her, smiling at her warmly

"Thanks, Daddy" she proclaimed, hugging him tightly

"You're welcome. Go and get yourself ready please" he replied

She hurried from the room, me wrapping my arms around Joey's shoulders from behind as we watched her go… "I love you, Joey Cross"

"I love you too" he mirrored, tilting his head backwards, our lips meeting in a soft kiss

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I walked hand-in-hand through the aquarium as Daisy walked off in front of us, her eyes fixated on all the different types of fish we could see in the tanks surrounding us. As Daisy made her way over to another tank, Lauren and I sat down on one of the seats, her head resting on my shoulder as we watched Daisy…

"You wanna know something?" Lauren inquired after a few minutes silence

I nodded my head, signalling yes, looking down at her, tucking some hair behind her ear…

"This is what I've always wanted" she admitted "the perfect man, a perfect little girl, the perfect family, weekends being spent like this or curled up on the sofa watching films. It's what I dreamed of when I was growing up, and it's come true thanks to you. Thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied, kissing me softly

LAUREN'S POV:

After a day at the aquarium, Joey and I made our way home, Daisy fast asleep in the car. Shutting and locking the front door behind us as we arrived back at the house, Joey carried a sleeping Daisy up to bed as I made my way into the living room, kicking my boots off, resting my feet on the coffee table before switching the TV on…

"Hey, did you, Joey and Daisy have a good day?" Abi's voice questioned, startling me as she walked into the room

"I thought you were at Jay's?" I asked, holding my hand over my heart

"I was, but he's got to work so I'm going later" she explained "sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump"

"Don't worry" I assured her, smiling at her warmly "and to answer your earlier question, yeah, we had a great day, thank you"

"Good" she replied, reciprocating my smile "Amy called earlier, she wants to know if she can come over this weekend, she's got something for Daisy"

"You'll have to ask Joey" I informed her

"Ask Joey what?" he inquired as he walked into the living room, sitting down next to me

"Amy called, she wants to know if she can come over this weekend" Abi informed him

"For anything in particular?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Apparently she's got something for Daisy" she replied "that's all she'd say"

"Okay. I'll ring her tomorrow and sort something out" he informed her, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "thanks for letting me know"

"You're welcome" she stated, smiling at him warmly "I'm gonna go and get organised to go to Jay's"

"Do you want a lift, Abs?" Joey inquired "I'm gonna get Lauren and I Chinese so I don't mind dropping you off in the Square"

"If you're sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "We'll leave in fifteen minutes"

"Okay" she replied, making her way up the stairs

"You gonna be okay here on your own?" Joey asked, turning back to me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just gonna sit here and watch TV"

"Sounds good to me" he chuckled, kissing me gently "do you want your usual?"

"Please" I replied, smiling at him warmly


	47. Chapter 47

"What's that?" I asked Joey as he made his way into the kitchen that morning, intently reading a letter

"It's from our solicitor, the court have set a date for the custody hearing" he informed me

"So soon?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he made his way over to me

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "13th November"

"That's next Wednesday" I proclaimed, shocked

"We're just going to have to be as prepared as we can be" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

I nodded my head in agreement, leaning up and kissing his cheek… "We'll be fine"

JOEY'S POV:

"Hello, beautiful, what're you doing here?" I asked as Lauren made her way into my office

"I thought I'd come and see my boyfriend. We were missing you" she informed me, placing her hand on her stomach

"Well it's a lovely surprise" I admitted, kissing her softly

"Good, so are you gonna take me out for lunch or are we gonna stay in?" she inquired

"I was thinking we could stay in" I replied, smirking at her as I made my way past her and over to my office door, locking it behind me

"Joey, we can't" she proclaimed

"Why can't we?" I asked "the door's locked, I'm on my lunch and you're here"

"But there's people outside, they'll hear" she sighed as my lips descended onto her neck

"Do you really care?" I asked, my lips vibrating against her skin

She shook her head, signalling no, her arms winding around my neck…

LAUREN'S POV:

Somehow we'd moved to Joey's desk, how I didn't know. Sitting me down in his chair, he knelt down in front of me and ran his hands up my legs up and under the dress I was wearing, bringing my tights down with him as he ran his hands back down. Looking up at me, he smiled at me devilishly, his head disappearing between my legs, my hands fisting into his hair as he ran his tongue up my centre before pushing into my body, lapping at me relentlessly, my head tipping back as I struggled to contain my moans…

"Think that'll keep you going for the rest of the day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey as we redressed

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'm glad we've got the place to ourselves tonight"

"Me too" I chuckled "see you at home, yeah?"

Joey wound his arms around my waist as we made our way to his office door, him unlocking it and opening it, me moving to stand just outside opposite him… "Love you"

"Love you too" he mirrored, kissing me softly again "see you tonight"

Nodding my head in agreement, I turned and walked away, smiling at him over my shoulder as I made my way to the lifts…

"Hello, yes this is Lauren Branning" I answered my phone as I made my way up to the front door "she's what? Okay, I'll be there as quickly as I can, thank you"

Putting my phone back into my bag, I hurried as fast as my bump would carry me back to the car, having to pick Daisy up from school as she was poorly…

"Sorry, Lauren" she sighed as I reached the office, smiling at her warmly

"You don't have to apologise, sweetie" I informed her "what's the matter? You were fine this morning"

"I don't know, I just feel sick" she admitted "I can't go to Grandma and Grandad's, can I?"

"Afraid not, darling" I replied, taking her school bag from her "let's get you signed out and home then, shall we?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, both of us making our way to the reception desk…

JOEY'S POV:

"Honey, I'm home" I proclaimed into the house as I arrived back from work that evening

"Shush" Lauren hissed as she made her way into the hallway

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Daisy's upstairs sleeping" she informed me

"What? Why? I thought she was supposed to be at my Dad's?" I inquired

"The school phoned when I arrived back here from seeing you, she's not well, Joe" she replied

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"She's got a temperature, she's thrown up a couple of times and she looks really poorly" she explained "I think something could really be wrong"

"Hey" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her tightly "all we can do is keep our eye on her and see how she goes, yeah?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled up at me… "Are those for me?"

Glancing at the flowers in my hand, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"They're beautiful, thank you" she replied, smiling at me warmly, kissing me softly

"You're welcome" I stated "shall I go upstairs and check on Daisy?"

"Would you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, removing my coat and shoes as she made her way into the kitchen…

"Hey, baby" I whispered as I made my way into Daisy's room a few minutes later

"Hi, Daddy" she greeted me "sorry for ruining your plans with Lauren"

"It's okay. She doesn't know what I had planned, does she?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no…

"Good, because I can save it for another time" I informed her "how're you feeling?"

"A bit better" she replied "you should still ask her, Daddy"

"Not tonight, baby" I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"Why not? She'll say yes whenever you ask her" she stated

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "She loves you, Daddy, and you love her"

"You're right about that, baby" I informed her "you think I should?"

She nodded her head again, signalling yes… "I wanna be a bridesmaid"

"That's the only reason why you want me to ask her, is it?" I inquired

Daisy smiled at me weakly… "Just ask her, Daddy, please"

"Okay, baby" I replied "you get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning"

"Night, Daddy" she sighed, snuggling down under the covers again

"Night" I mirrored, making my way out of her bedroom, shutting the door to behind me

**So, Joey's proposing to Lauren, who saw that coming?**


	48. Chapter 48

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs, stopping as I took the box from my trouser pocket having made a detour via mine and Lauren's room to get it. Smiling as I looked at it, I quickly shut it and put it back into my pocket, making my way down the stairs and into the living room…

"How is she?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat down next to her

"Feeling much better" I informed her "she and I were talking when I went to see her"

"I thought you were quite a while" she admitted "what about?"

"You, you and me, us" I admitted, placing my hand on her bump "there's something I wanna ask you, and I had it all planned out but now I'm just gonna ask before I lose my nerve"

"What're you talking about?" she questioned

Smiling at her warmly, I moved from the sofa and knelt down in front of her… "Lauren Branning, I'm the happiest I've ever been now I'm with you. Will you marry me?"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Yes" I proclaimed, throwing myself into Joey's arms, sending us both flying to the floor as I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "yes I will marry you"

Pulling away from me, he smiled at me widely and pressed his lips to mine passionately...

Sitting us up a few minutes later, Joey pulled the Tiffany ring box from his pocket. Opening it to show me I gasped, coming face-to-face with the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen in my life…

"Joey, it's gorgeous" I proclaimed

"Just like it's owner then" he replied, kissing me softly as he slid the ring onto my finger

Moving myself onto his lap, I cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him softly and passionately… "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he mirrored "do you wanna know something?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Daisy helped me choose the ring" he admitted

"She managed to keep this quiet? Our little blabbermouth?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "And she picked the most expensive one too"

"Joey" I sighed "you didn't have to go to the most expensive jeweller's in the country"

"I can always take it back and we can get you a bog-standard one?" he suggested

"I don't think so" I proclaimed, snatching my hand from him, smirking as I did "this is my ring, my beautiful engagement ring. Oh God, there's so many people I've got to ring"

"That can wait till tomorrow" he informed me "right now, I want you all to myself"

"So you can have your wicked way with your fiancée?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, his lips capturing mine, lowering me backwards to the carpet…

LAUREN'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. ?groupSKU=GRP10060&origin=engagement&search_params=param+0/0/0/0/1#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+4-lr+-hr+-ri+


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for the lack of updates, guys, but my laptop's broken and unfortunately I'm gonna have to buy a new one, which means if I can get one tomorrow, I'll be spending the weekend recovering all my old chapters etc. Anyway, here's something to keep you going…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I laid in bed that morning, the Autumn sun shining through the window, me not being able to take my eyes off my engagement ring…

"There is something else you could be paying attention to, Lauren" Joey admitted, pushing his hips against mine, his erection pressing against my lower back

"It's your fault for buying me such a beautiful engagement ring" I informed him, turning to face him "what would you like to do?"

"I was thinking we could maybe take a shower?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Daisy will be up soon and I don't want her to catch us"

"I'll meet you in there then" I replied, kissing him softly before climbing out of bed, making my way into the en-suite bathroom

JOEY'S POV:

I watched Lauren climb from the bed, her hips swaying as she walked into the en-suite bathroom. A couple of minutes later, I heard the water start to run… "Are you gonna join me, Joey?"

Smirking devilishly, I climbed out of bed too and made my way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Turning to face Lauren, I let my eyes run the full length of her body, her naked body. Smiling at her, I took the two steps towards her, pulling her flush to my body and kissing her passionately…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Oh God" I moaned as Joey's length slid against my folds, my hips bucking against him "please, Joey"

Smiling at me, he lowered his lips to my neck, and as I became distracted, I barely noticed as he pushed himself into me. Sighing heavily as his hands ran up my legs, locking them around his body, he pulled out of me again, his lips all the while working on my neck before pushing himself back into me, setting a slow, languorous pace…

"Joey, Joey, Joey, Joey, Joey" I moaned, my head falling back against the shower tiles as I came, him following straight after, his head resting against my chest as we regained our breaths, a gasp escaping my lips as he took a breast into my mouth, his tongue lavishing attention on it…

JOEY'S POV:

"Morning, Princess" I greeted Daisy as I walked out of mine and Lauren's bedroom

"Morning, Daddy" she mirrored, entwining her hand with mine as we made our way down the stairs "where's Lauren? I want to see her ring"

"I didn't propose, Daisy, I'm sorry" I admitted

"You promised me you would" she proclaimed, dropping my hand as we reached the bottom of the stairs

"Don't be angry with me, Daisy" I begged "but it just wasn't the right time. How about I do it after your little brother's born?"

"No, I want you to do it now" she replied

"Do what now?" Lauren asked, making her way into the living room

"Nothing, babe" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"Lauren, can you make me some breakfast please?" Daisy inquired

"But it's Saturday, Dais, Daddy always makes pancakes on a Saturday" Lauren replied

"I don't want his pancakes" she admitted

"What's going on? Joey?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Daisy's angry at me because I didn't do something I promised her last night" I explained

"What? Like proposing?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"What's going on?" Daisy asked

"You don't need to be angry with your Daddy, Daisy" Lauren informed her

"He said he would and he didn't" she sighed

"But he did, baby. Look" Lauren replied, showing Daisy her hand where her engagement ring sat

"I don't get it" she admitted, glancing between Lauren and I

"I was winding you up, baby, I'm sorry" I explained "how about some of Daddy's special pancakes to make up for it?"

"You're getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid?" she proclaimed

"We'll discuss it later" Lauren informed her "but I don't know about you, but I could certainly use some of Daddy's special pancakes. How about you, Dais?"

Daisy nodded her head in agreement, the three of us making our way into the kitchen…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had taken Daisy out for ice cream whilst I called my Mum and Dad to tell them the good news. Sitting in the kitchen, taking a sip of my tea, I waited for her to answer the phone…

"Hi, darling, long time no speak" she proclaimed as she picked up

"Yeah, sorry, I've been really busy getting organised for the baby" I admitted

"Not long to go now. Are you excited?" she questioned

"Yeah" I replied "as well as being petrified and nervous"

"You'll be fine" she assured me "is everything okay? How come you've rang?"

"I've got some news for you" I admitted

"Don't keep me in suspense, Lauren" she replied

"How would you feel if I told you Joey and I are getting married?" I inquired, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"I'd be ecstatic! You're getting married. Oh, Lauren" she proclaimed

"Just wait till you see the ring, Mum" I informed her "it's amazing"

"I bet it is, darling. Oh, Lauren, I'm so happy" she admitted

"Is Dad around? Do you think you could put him on?" I questioned

"He's in Birmingham, love" she replied "but how about I tell him and you, Joey and Daisy coming over for dinner tomorrow night? We'll call it a celebration?"

"We'd love that, thank you" I admitted

"See you tomorrow then? 7pm?" she suggested

"I'll let you know as I don't know what Joey has planned" I informed her

"Alright, love, speak to you soon. Bye" she replied, hanging up the phone, me doing the same

**Ta-da, so Joey and Lauren are officially engaged. What next? The custody hearing?**


	50. Chapter 50

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Joey's bedroom, seeing him sat on the end of the bed…

"Are you nervous?" I asked, climbing onto the bed behind him, winding my arms around his neck

"If I didn't have you then yeah, I would be" he admitted, tilting his head to smile at me

"Charmer" I chuckled, kissing his pouted lips softly "Abi's agreed to look after Daisy"

"Does Daisy know what's happening?" he questioned, standing up and turning to me

"Only what you've told her" I replied, climbing off the bed, winding my arms around his waist

"I wanna keep it that way then, just until we know the verdict" he informed me

I nodded my head in agreement… "We don't wanna get her hopes up and then shatter them"

"Exactly" he replied, smiling at me warmly "you ready to go?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived at the court, being greeted by our solicitor. Following him into the room we'd be in. Sitting down, he briefed us on what would be happening today, and informed us that he was hoping for a verdict to be made by the end of the day…

"I also advise that you don't speak to Amy" he stated "she might try and manipulate the situation to her advantage"

Lauren and I nodded our heads in agreement… "How likely is it that we'll have a verdict today?"

"Highly given the circumstances" he replied "but we can't know for sure until all the evidence has been given. You're up first, Lauren"

Smiling at him warmly, I squeezed her hand that was locked with mine as Amy, followed by her solicitor walked into the room…

"She'll have a few minutes to prep and that we'll get started" he informed us

LAUREN'S POV:

"Miss. Branning, you're Mr. Cross' fiancée, is that correct?" the judge asked

"Yes I am" I informed her

"And you've been in a relationship for how long?" she questioned

"Almost two years" I replied

"And in that time, how have you found Miss. Ellis to be?" she inquired

"Pleasant enough at first, but then when Joey, I mean, Mr. Cross and I found out that her partner had been abusing Daisy, she turned quite nasty. She snuck a bottle of vodka into her daughter's birthday party and passed out at our kitchen table" I informed her "and when we allowed her to look after Daisy whilst we went out, she rang us in tears because she was drunk again"

"Thank you, Miss. Branning, that'll be all" she replied

After Joey had given his evidence and our solicitor had given his summary of events, we were asked to wait outside whilst the judge and the jury made their decision. Placing my hand over my bump protectively as instinct as Amy walked past us, glaring at us both, I rested my head on Joey's shoulder, running my thumb over his knuckle…

"There's no way the judge is gonna let Daisy go back to her" I informed him

"We don't know that for sure though, do we, babe?" he questioned

"Well if I were that judge, there's no way I'd let her go back" I replied

"But you're not, are you, Lo?" he inquired

"Joey" I sighed as he dropped my hand and stood up

"I'm sorry, babe, but we've gotta be realistic" he replied "Daisy could be going back to live with Amy in a matter of hours, and there's nothing you or me can do about it"

"Cross/Ellis case is back in session" one of the court ushers informed us

"Well let's go find out, shall we?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

Nodding his head in agreement, he entwined his hand with mine as we made our way back into the court room…

JOEY'S POV:

We'd won! Lauren and I were officially Daisy's parents. Making our way out of the court room and out of the court, I picked her up and swung her round, kissing her passionately as I set her feet back on the ground…

"I think this calls for a celebration" I proclaimed

I took Lauren's hand in mine and we began to walk, Lauren stopping as we made our way to the car…

"Babe, what's wrong?" I questioned, turning back to her worriedly

"It's the baby, Joey. He's coming" she informed me

**Dun, dun, dun… I love cliffhangers, don't you?**


	51. Chapter 51

JOEY'S POV:

I helped Lauren to the car as quickly as her feet would carry her. Making sure she was in and her seatbelt was on, I hurried to my side of the car, starting the engine and driving off…

"Breathe, babe, breathe" I informed her "like Julie showed you, remember?"

"It's hard to focus on breathing when I'm in this much pain, Joey" she proclaimed

"Just think what we're gonna have at the end of it, Lauren" I replied "it's gonna be worth it"

"Wanna switch places and see if you agree with me?" she questioned "just drive, Joey"

Nodding my head in understanding, our drive continued in silence. Whilst Lauren was wheeled off to a delivery room, I called Tanya and Max, informing them as to what was happening and asking them if they could pick Daisy up and bring Lauren's packed bag to the hospital…

LAUREN'S POV:

"It hurts" I proclaimed as yet another contraction shot through my body

"Breathe through it, Lauren, just like I showed you, okay?" my midwife, Julie replied

Nodding my head, I focused on my breathing. Once my contraction had passed, she began to examine me…

"Where's Joey, Lauren? You're 9cm dilated, love. It won't be long" she informed me

"I don't know" I admitted "I was brought straight here when we arrived. Can you find him please?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Just relax, it's not good for you or the baby if you're getting yourself stressed and worked up. Keep breathing when the contractions come, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can"

Nodding my head in understanding, I watched as she left the room…

Five minutes later, she returned, Joey and Daisy in tow…

"Where did you get that?" I questioned, motioning to my hospital bag

"Your Mum and Dad brought it when they dropped Daisy off. They've gone home as Dot can only watch Oscar for so long but I said I'd call them as soon as there's any news. How're you doing?" he inquired, pushing my hair back from my face

"Okay I think. Hang on, who's having Daisy? She can't be on her own" I proclaimed

"One of the nurses is going to look after her. It's all arranged, babe" he replied "just relax"

Nodding my head, I laid my head back on my pillow, opening my eyes as I felt Daisy's hand entwine with my own… "Hey, beautiful"

"Hi" she greeted me "are you okay?"

"I will be" I informed her "gotta be, haven't I? I'm gonna be a Mum again soon, aren't I?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Will I be able to help you when my brother comes?"

"I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get" I admitted "so yes, yes you can"

She smiled at me warmly, mine, Joey and Daisy's heads turning towards the door as it opened…

"Now, Daisy, you're gonna go with this nice nurse, okay?" Joey asked, bending down to Daisy "and you're gonna be a good girl for her, and then when Lauren's had your little brother, I'll come and get you and you can come see them, how does that sound?"

"Okay" she replied "good luck, Lauren"

"Thank you, darling" I stated, smiling at her warmly "can I have one of your good luck hugs please?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, Joey helping her onto the bed, her arms winding around my neck… "I love you, Lauren, and I love my baby brother too"

"We love you too, sweetie" I informed her "you be good, okay?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, Joey taking her to the door, hugging her goodbye, both of us watching as she took the nurse's hand and disappeared from view…

"You're almost ready, Lauren" Julie informed me

"I am?" I questioned

"Yep" she replied "another half-an-hour or so I think"

"That soon. Oh my God, Joey" I proclaimed

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked, making his way back over to me

"I don't know whether I can do this" I admitted "what if something happens?"

"Lauren, you're gonna be just fine" he assured me "Julie's here and I'm here, okay?"

Inhaling and exhaling my breaths, calming myself down, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I'll give you two some space" Julie informed us after another examination "I'll be back soon"


	52. Chapter 52

LAUREN'S POV:

A long and painful 3 hours later, I was holding my son in my arms, alternating between staring down at him to looking up at Joey, his eyes filled with tears…

"Do you wanna hold your son, Daddy?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

As I handed our still not yet named son over to Joey, a knock at the door sounding…

"Can we come in? Someone wants to say hello to their little brother" the nurse asked, accompanied by Daisy

Joey and I nodded our heads, signalling yes, the nurse ushering Daisy into the room…

"Can I hold him? Can I hold him? Can I hold him?" she questioned

"Daddy's having a hold at the minute" I informed her "but as soon as he's done, yes you can"

"I made this for you" she admitted, handing me a piece of paper

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"A congratulations card" she replied "I've drawn you, me, Daddy and my baby brother"

"Is Benjamin what you'd like him to be called, Daisy?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her warmly, I looked up to Joey… "Benjamin Cross, what do you think?"

"I like it" he admitted "Benjamin Cross. Clever girl, Dais"

Smiling at Joey widely, she moved to sit down in the chair, tapping her feet against it…

"How long do you have to stay in here, Lauren?" she questioned a little while later

"I'm not too sure" I replied, smiling at her warmly as Joey handed Benjamin to her

The next day I was discharged from hospital and Joey and I were allowed to take Benjamin home. Pulling into our driveway, I looked to the back of the car where he and Daisy were both fast asleep…

"You take one, I'll take the other?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at Joey as he turned off the engine

He nodded his head, signalling yes, both of us climbing out of the car…

**Short chapter I know, but what do you wanna see happen next?**


End file.
